<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Theo in the Whirlwood Episode 6: The Sword by Mewd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785284">Theo in the Whirlwood Episode 6: The Sword</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewd/pseuds/Mewd'>Mewd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Theo in the Whirlwood [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Parents, Comedy, Fae &amp; Fairies, Fantasy, Found Family, Gen, Humor, Swords, Swords &amp; Sorcery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:47:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewd/pseuds/Mewd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Theodore leaves the Fairy circle with something he never expected: Evidence that his father was embroiled in an attempt to assassinate the Fair Lady. There is a conspiracy to overthrow the kingdom and he needs to investigate the sword and get to the truth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Theo in the Whirlwood [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Oboe Woodwind paced the confines of her new bedroom, ready to have a breakdown. In less than an hour she would be seeing her family again after fifteen nameless years. What would she say? What would they say? She had wanted this moment to come for so long and now it was happening and her heart was pounding and she was terrified and what if she did something wrong and what if they didn’t like her?</p><p>She threw open the wardrobe and laid out all the different silk mantles she had been given. There was a mustard colored one, a canary yellow, a gentle saffron, and one in a sandy lemon. Which one was she supposed to wear? How angry would her family be if she showed up wearing the wrong one? She didn’t want to get kicked out of the Circle again after just one day.</p><p>Hopping up and down, Oboe Woodwind put them all on at the same time. It was so weird having family clothes again. She spun in front of the mirror and tugged at their seams. Oboe Woodwind could not believe that any of this was real and was so excited that she screamed into a cushion.</p><p>Before she realized what happened, the grandfather clock chimed and Oboe Woodwind was running late. She burst out the front door of her new apartment and stumbled into the street. Sprinting the whole way against the setting sun, she did her best not to collide with any of other fairies and almost managed it.</p><p>After numerous apologies, getting lost, and having to double back the direction she came, Oboe found her way to the Mag Mell Tavern. Grandmother had reserved the placed for Oboe’s family to meet to celebrate her return. There was a warm glow in the windows, the smell of roasting fish and apples, and she could hear the sound of conversation and laughter.</p><p>Her hand hovered over the doorknob. They were right there on the other side. She couldn’t open the door. This was a mistake. There was no way they could want her, not after all this time. They wouldn’t even remember her.</p><p>Before she could run away, the door opened and the noise of merrymaking washed over her. A lanky faun stepped out, fumbling to fill a smoking pipe. Oboe recognized him. His horns were curled now, and he'd grown a scruffy narrow beard, but it was him. He looked up.</p><p>“Is that…” Tobacco slipped through Fife's fingers. “Yes! It really is you!”</p><p>Oboe held up a shaky hand. “H-hi.”</p><p>“Mother’s mercy," he said. "You probably don’t remember me. I’m your brother Fife.” His voice was so deep now. “I thought I saw you in the city! All of dad’s kids have got a nose like ours. I would’ve said hello but… Well, y’know.” His smile turned awkward. “Anyway! You’re back now! This is unprecedented! Hurry, we need to get you inside.”</p><p>The urge to run got stronger. “I don’t know.”</p><p>“Don’t be shy!” He pulled her inside by the arm, where a whole host of fauns filled two levels of the tavern, all drinking, feasting and chatting. “Everyone!” He had to shout to be heard. “The guest of honor is here!”</p><p>The whole building erupted into cheers and crowded closer. Before Oboe had any idea what was going on, she was assaulted by greetings and reintroductions. Her sisters Ocarina, Clare and Melodica were here, and also her brothers Pommer, Piccolo and Caval.</p><p>“Darling,” Clare said. “Why are you wearing four different mantles?”</p><p>“Oh, um.” Oboe blushed. Before she could explain, a goblet of apple wine was thrust into her hand by big Uncle Alto.</p><p>“Drink up!” He insisted.</p><p>Oboe did not feel worthy. “I shouldn’t!”</p><p>“I bought a whole cask for the occasion, you’re having some!”</p><p>Before she had a chance to argue, a whole gaggle of kids pushed their way through the crowd, roughhousing and screaming. They gathered around her and started climbing all over her and tugged at her fur. One of the girls marched up to Oboe with a sneer and stared her down.</p><p>“You’re not Oboe!” She said. “I’m Oboe! You can’t be Oboe too!!”</p><p>“Sweetling, be nice to your aunt!” Fife said. “This is a special day for her.”</p><p>“No!!”</p><p>“You have kids?” Oboe was in shock. “You named one after me??”</p><p> “I’m not named after anyone!” The other Oboe shrieked. “I will destroy you!!”</p><p>Fife chased his daughter off to scold her, and the other children followed to watch. Other relatives rushed to fill the void. Oboe did her best keep up as she was briefed on more than a decade of life and gossip. Sleepy eyed Ocarina worked as a fisherman. She had no kids because she’d married a gnome of all things. Her cousin Sipsi was one of the Spriggan captains who guarded the court. Caval was like Fife, and worked as an envoy, only Caval went to neighboring fairy circles to maintain relations. Piccolo was a concubine for a high ranking countess, and spent all his time raising children for his mistress. Alto had a problem with gambling, but he made so much money doing enchanting work for the sylph guild that it hadn’t caught up with him yet. Great aunt Zurna had her horns ripped out by a—</p><p>“Wait,” Clare said. “Has she talked to her dad yet?”</p><p>Without delay, Oboe was led to the fireplace where an old buck with graying hair was seated.</p><p>Oboe covered her mouth. “Dad?”</p><p>Bansuri took great effort to lift himself onto shaky legs, and hobble closer on his cane. Somehow, he seemed so much older than grandmother. He pressed a hand to Oboe’s cheek.</p><p>“It’s true.” His eyes watered. “They’re all here. All my children are here. I never thought I would live to see it. This is a miracle.”</p><p>Her father pulled her into a soft embrace. She held him tight and hoped he would never let go.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Episode 6 Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The gathering lasted well into the night. It went by all too fast, a blur of stories, wine, and laughter. One by one the tavern emptied, to put children to bed or to wake up for work, until finally Oboe found herself sitting among the spent candles and dirty dishes. A dull head pain replaced her cider buzz. The tavern keeper, a nymph, let her know he had a lot of cleaning to do and it was time for her to go home.</p><p>Oboe stepped out into the street, with still some time before dawn. The celebration had worn her thin. A sharp crescent moon watched her as she tried to remember the way back to her bed.</p><p>“I trust you were pleased with your belated reunion?”</p><p>A raven was staring at her, perched on a cobblestone wall. It spoke with grandmother’s voice.</p><p>“Do not look so alarmed, my dear,” it said. “I am only a whisper of your grandmother here to visit.”</p><p>“A whisper?” Oboe furrowed her brow. “You mean you’re a messenger?”</p><p>She chuckled. “Oh no, child. I speak for myself. I am a fraction of my own magic.”</p><p>“You can do that?”</p><p>“Perhaps in time, you will grow enough that you may do the same. For now, I have a task for you.”</p><p>Oboe felt a sinking sensation. “What sort of task?”</p><p>The Whisper preened herself. “The Ranger Deputy took something of mine while he was here. A broken long sword, stained with curses. It must be returned here, or there will be consequences.”</p><p>“Theo wouldn’t steal! He’s a good human!”</p><p>Grandmother’s eyes lit up. They were a blade carving a tear through Oboe's mind, filling her ears with a painful ringing. “Do not presume to correct me, daughter. I am your queen!”</p><p>Oboe fell back, tipping a garbage bin over with a bang. She curled her legs, afraid. The raven loomed over her with shining eyes.</p><p>“The human stole from me,” Grandmother said. “He was more resourceful than I gave him credit. Yet, there is opportunity in this misstep. My wayward child has a chance to prove her worth to me. You will retrieve the sword without raising suspicion.”</p><p>Oboe got on her hooves, shaking. “H-he must have had a good reason to take it.”</p><p>“No doubt,” She said, lighting onto the rooftops. “You hesitate, child. After I have been so very generous with you. Was it a mistake to trust you? To grace you with my favor? Perhaps you preferred life without a name? Is that the case?”</p><p>Oboe’s fur stood on end. She wrapped her arms around her mantles. “You can’t! Please! I want to stay!”</p><p> “What I have given I can take away. I have others who can do this for me without argument. Prove your use to me, and I will keep you. Fail me, and you will wish that I had granted you the death you begged for.”</p><p>The Fair Lady spread her wings and vanished into the night. Oboe stood alone as the first hints of dawn crept into the sky what to do. What was she going to do?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Episode 6 Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"Where's Oboe?!" Thistle banged his tiny arms on the kitchen table. "You said she'd be here!"</p><p>Theodore frowned at the fresh ink smudge on the report he was writing. The first thing he'd done after returning home was send a messenger bird to Thistle to let him know Oboe was okay. Before sunrise, the sylph had stormed the office, demanding to see her.</p><p>"All I said was she's safe," Theodore said. "We should give her time to process everything. It's been a very traumatic week. She'll come back when she's ready."</p><p>Thistle climbed onto the table. "If I find out you're lying to me I'll make you dream nothing but nightmares the rest of your life!”</p><p>Theodore folded his letter into an envelope and sealed it. "She's fine. Trust me. Just be patient. You can go home, I'll tell her to visit you."</p><p>"But there's a chance she's coming?" Thistle said.</p><p>"It's possible."</p><p>Grumbling, the old bug sat on a stack of books and waited. As grouchy as Thistle was, Theodore was grateful for the distraction. His mind was restless, swimming with thoughts about what he'd seen in the Circle. He was anxious to see Oboe again, but needed to trust her promise to come back. On top of that, there was the matter of the item he brought back with him.</p><p>"Thistle... Do you know anything about magic swords?"</p><p>He let out a snort. "Don't insult me, human. Any sylph with half an education has studied alteration magic." He grimaced. "Even if we can't all make a living at it."</p><p>Theodore went to the broom closet and retrieved his father's broken sword. He set it down on the table in front of Thistle. "Can you tell me anything about this?"</p><p>It was like the air was sucked from the room. Thistle stared at the blade, all eyes stuck open. There was no smart remark, just a fearful silence.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Theodore said.</p><p>"This spell..." Thistle said. "It's wrong. Dangerous." His antennae twitched. "Hungry."</p><p>Theodore hoped for more information than that. "Is it unsafe for you to examine?"</p><p>The sylph sneered at him. "I know what I'm doing! Just give me a moment."</p><p>He hesitated, but reached out. He pulled away the moment he touched it, gasping, scrambling away and falling off the table onto the floor. "Get rid of it!" He said "Destroy it! Melt it down! It's bane! Fey bane!!"</p><p>"What?" Theodore said.</p><p>"It's a weapon to kill fairies, to tear our magic out! Why are you just standing there?! Cover it up!!"</p><p>Unsure of what to do, Theodore searched for something to cover the sword with. He found some canvas cloth in the cellar and wrapped it around the sword with rope. Only after this was done did Thistle work up the courage to get near it again.</p><p> "Why do you have this? Where did it come from?"</p><p>"I found it in the Fairy Circle while looking for Oboe," Theodore said.</p><p>"What?? Are you joking?! What was it doing there?"</p><p> "...It was stabbed through the chest of a nymph," Theodore said, wondering how dangerous this information was. "He said he was trapped like that for years."</p><p>Thistle looked horrified. "That doesn't make sense. A scratch from this thing should be fatal. Poisonous. Just being near it hurts. There has to be other spells on it too."</p><p>"You aren't sure?" Theodore said.</p><p>"Oh, I'm SORRY!" Thistle curled his upper lip. "Was that not helpful enough? How about you stick your hand in some boiling water and tell me what temperature it is! I'm not touching that thing again!"</p><p>Theodore weighed the sword in his hand, staring at his family's crest on the pommel. "Could a fairy use this against another?"</p><p>Thistle folded his arms. "Not likely. The user would get weaker every moment they held onto it. Bad for a serious fight. No. I'd wager it was made for a human to use, and that's a political scandal waiting to happen. Your old kings swore magic like this would never be woven again. Not that the word of a human is worth much. Still, you'd have to be a real sicko to use this thing on someone."</p><p>The sword felt heavy. Theodore tightened his fist around it, growing angry. What was his father thinking, bringing this into the Fairy Circle? Was he trying to start a war? "I need to get to the bottom of this," Theodore said. The University would be able to tell him more. They had the equipment to dissect the spell properly.</p><p>"Good," Thistle said. "I hope you put the creep in their place."</p><p>Theodore would've liked nothing more, but it was too late. Lance was long dead. The whole kingdom remembered the man as a hero, but this sword was proof of something Theodore knew all along. His father was a killer. Lance had broken the treaties and used illegal magic to harm a nymph but no one knew. It was an insult to an alliance as old as Laien itself. Theodore needed to do something. There needed to be some semblance of justice. It fell on him to find the truth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Episode 6 Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Oboe wasn’t used to wearing clothes. Any time she transformed she got snagged or tripped over her mantle. When she was ready to go to the Ranger Deputy office, she turned into a blue bird and got trapped underneath it. She was so used to shape shifting whenever she liked that it was weird to have to wrestle with a bunch of fabric.</p><p>She decided the only solution was to be a bigger bird, even if she loved being a songbird. She changed into a hawk and carried her mantle the whole way. It was hard to fly that way, but she scolded herself for thinking that. Having the mantle meant she finally had a family again. She ought to be grateful and proud. When she landed, she turned back into a faun and stuffed it back over her head.</p><p>Hand on the doorknob, she stopped. Grandmother wanted her sword back from Theo but it had to be kept a secret. Oboe didn't like secrets. Secrets led to hurt feelings, and Theo was her friend, but if she didn't do this grandmother would throw her away again and she'd never see her family again and her family was so wonderful, how had she gone so long without seeing them when being alone was the worst and she was scared about what she was even going to do when maybe Theo would—</p><p>The door opened, yanking Oboe inward by the hand.</p><p>“Oh!" Theo was standing on the other side, surprised. "There you are! I wasn't sure you were coming today. I was just about to leave. Come inside! Thistle has been waiting all morning to see you.”</p><p>She blinked. “He has?”</p><p>“I told him you were fine, but he’s convinced I’m playing a mean trick.” Theo led her into the office. “She’s here!”</p><p>Thistle buzzed into the room from the kitchen and almost knocked a chair over.</p><p>“You’re alive!” He said, gaping. His eyes fixed on her mantle, and narrowed. “…Wait. Why are you wearing that? HOW are you wearing that?!”</p><p>Oboe’s ears were hot with embarrassment. “Um.”</p><p>He pointed at her. “Did you steal it? Tell me what’s going on!”</p><p>“Calm down.” Theo stepped between them. “There’s no need to shout. It’s good news! Oboe’s family accepted her back.”</p><p>Thistle made a face, the same face he made the time Oboe broke a whole shelf of bottles and tried to fib about it afterwards. “Is that so?”</p><p>“Y-yes,” she said. “Grandmother gave me my name back.”</p><p>He stared through her. “I see.”</p><p>Theo sighed. “Honestly. After all that anxiety, you could at least be happy to see her safe.” He shrugged, and turned to Oboe. “How are you holding up? This is a big change for you. There's no need to rush back to work if you're still adjusting."</p><p>"No! I'm fine!" Oboe said, panicked. There was no way grandmother would wait. "Let me help! I want to help! What are you working on today?"</p><p>"Well, if you're sure, then I have some errands to run in the city today," Theo said. "It would be nice to have you along with me."</p><p>“…What sort of errands?” If he was gone, maybe it would be better to stay behind.</p><p>Theo brought something from the other room, bundled up in cloth. Oboe felt her fur bristle as he brought it close. "You remember this, right?" He opened it to show her. A broken sword, just like Bassoon said. Something about it smelled wrong. Like rotting meat, but clean like stinging soap. It frightened her. If she had seen it before, she hadn’t noticed. There was too much going on then.</p><p>"I found it in the Circle. Thistle says it has an illegal spell on it. I made an appointment at the University to have it looked at."</p><p>Would grandmother be mad if he did that? "Why? If it's bad, you should get rid of it. I can get rid of it for you!"</p><p>Theo's face went grim. "It's not that simple. A nymph was stabbed through the chest with it. He was trapped, suffering like that for years." He adjusted his glasses. "The thing is, I already know who this sword belonged to."</p><p>"You do?" Oboe said, fidgeting.</p><p>He showed her the grabby end of the sword. There was a little thundercloud on it. "My father."</p><p>"Your dad, huh?" Thistle said. "Must've been a real piece of work."</p><p>Oboe was confused. "What? Your father? Why would he do that?"</p><p>"I don't know." Theo covered the sword up again. "I know my father took it with him before he died. No one knows what happened to him, but it bothers me knowing he did something this awful to a fairy." He looked down. "I have to find out why. People should know the truth about what he did."</p><p>"That, uh, that sounds really boring!" Oboe said. She felt bad, but she needed to get the sword away from him, but that would be impossible if he was doing a whole big adventure mystery about it. "We should do something else!"</p><p>A laugh crept into Theo's glum face. "I suppose you're right. It's going to be a lot of researching dusty records and talking to academics." He smiled. "Okay, how about this. I already made my appointments, but I can do the rest some other day. Let's get my boring stuff out of the way, and then we go do something fun. My treat."</p><p>Oboe was shocked. He was eager to spend time with her. This was so different from before. "I... I don't know." She looked at the sword. Why was Theo making this so hard? How long was grandmother going to wait?</p><p>"Come on," Theo said. "There's all sorts of fun things to do in the city! Did you know that the university library has more than twenty-thousand books? Or, oh! They opened a new stationary store in the plaza. I'll let you pick. Anything you want."</p><p>It was weird to see him so excited. "...Wouldn't you rather just stay here, and like, go help squirrels all day?"</p><p>He shook his head. "All that can wait. You have your name back. That's a big deal. I think that calls for a celebration."</p><p>Oboe felt her heart melt a little. "That's... so sweet." She swallowed. "Okay. I'll go with you."</p><p>"Then its decided." Theo slung the bundle over his shoulder and opened the door. "Let's go."</p><p>Before Oboe could join him, Thistle jumped off his perch and grabbed Oboe by the hand.</p><p>“We need to talk.”</p><p>Theo looked back, concerned. “Is something wrong?”</p><p>“This is fairy business!” Thistle ran up and slammed the door in Theo’s face. “Stay out of it!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Episode 6 Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Thistle led Oboe by the wrist into the kitchen.</p><p>“Explain to me what’s going on,” Thistle said. “No fibs. No jokes. Why are you wearing that thing?” He tugged at her mantle. “Did you steal it? They’ll kill you for wearing a family name!”</p><p>“Thistle, please.” She pulled her mantle free from his grip. “What Theo said is true! Grandmother gave me my name back!”</p><p>"No." His face squeezed like a fist. “That’s not how the Circle works, and that’s not how the Fair Lady works. The truth, child! Tell me what’s actually going on!”</p><p>Oboe glanced at the door, wondering what was safe to say. “Grandmother said she was impressed with me. She likes how I got a job here, and that whole transforming the prince thing too. Did I tell you about that? I figured she’d be mad, but she wasn’t! Anyway, she was so proud that she said I could have my name back if I did her favors.”</p><p>Thistle's mouth flexed to enunciate each word. “What… sort… of favors?”</p><p>“Little stuff! Normal stuff!” Oboe forced a smile. “Like, I give Theo ideas on what to do! Or, like, I help some fairies get visas who wouldn’t normally be allowed. Maybe she wants me to steal that sword? I don’t know! Normal grandma stuff!”</p><p>Thistle’s antennae twitched. “There it is. I see now.” He heaved a sigh. “Can you bend down for a moment?”</p><p>Nervous, Oboe squatted. Thistle looked her in the eye.</p><p>“You need to get rid of that mantle.” His tone was calm. It was strange for Thistle. “You need to cut all ties to the Circle. Forget any of this happened.”</p><p>“What?” Oboe said. “I can’t do that! I just got to see my family! I can’t lose them again!”</p><p>“That family abandoned you," Thistle said.</p><p>"They didn't have a choice!" Oboe said, angry. "They're still my family! The only one I got!"</p><p>"Do you think the Fair Lady cares about you? This is Circle politics! She's just using you!"</p><p>Oboe stood back up. “Maybe I want to be used! Did you think of that?!" She took a deep, heated breath. "I live every day knowing I'm worthless. I know I don't matter! I'm sick of it! I want to belong. I want my family. I want to be useful! Grandmother doesn't have to love me, she just needs to give me what I want."</p><p>Thistle began to shake. “You don’t need her. Don't make my mistakes. Get out before she makes you do something you regret the rest of your life." His voice dropped to a hush. “She’s wicked!"</p><p>“All of us are wicked.” Oboe said.</p><p>“Not you!” Thistle shouted. “I know you! You aren’t like that! I forbid you to have anything to do with her!”</p><p>Oboe hopped into a wide stance. “Don't tell me what to do! You're not my family! You don't even LIKE me! You just put up with me before because you felt sorry for me! Well, I don't need your pity! Grandmother says I should take what I want, and what I want is my family!"</p><p>The old sylph made a noise, somewhere between a choke and a grunt. He tried to say something, but wrestled with it until he snapped. "Fine!" He said. "If you want to be a stupid idiot, that's your life!"</p><p>"That's right! And if you don't like it, you can stay out of it!"</p><p>A stone silence fell between them. They glared at one another, anger cooling to resentment. Thistle looked at the door.</p><p>“Are you going to tell him about all this?” Thistle said.</p><p>Oboe stopped. She reached into her muddy feelings. “…He doesn’t have to know.” She said. It would be better that way. “Why? Are you going to tell on me?”</p><p>He looked away. “I guess not.”</p><p>Oboe marched out of the room and to the front door. She wasn't going to be ashamed anymore. She didn't like lying to Theo, but if that's what it took then that is what she was going to do. She held her head high, and pushed her fear aside. She pulled the door and walked outside.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Episode 6 Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“You want monsters to defile the Mother’s sanctuary?!”</p><p>Theo sighed. This was the third cathedral he had brought them to, and this human in funny white robes was even angrier than the first two. Oboe was glad she didn’t have to wait outside this time, though. Human temples were interesting, with all their colored glass, domed ceilings, bells, and the big round table. It wasn’t as nice as the ones in the Fairy Circle, but it was still pretty.</p><p> “They aren’t monsters,” Theo said. “They’re citizens of Laien, same as us. Plenty of ghasts worship the Mother of Magic. Barghest and Lola are a sweet couple, and they just want a blessed wedding like you perform all the time. As the Ranger Deputy, I vouch for them.”</p><p>Oboe knew there was nothing she could do to help. Bickering humans didn’t like hearing the opinions of fairies. She stepped back to get out of the way, and watched the argument.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I have a responsibility to my parish. Even if you trust these creatures, I cannot risk a ghast placing a hex on this sacred place. Find someplace else.”</p><p>“I told you they’re harmless!” Theo said. “Please listen to me!”</p><p>The human priest held his hand up. “I’ve made my decision. Now if you’ve any respect for the Mother, you’ll take your fairy and leave this place.”</p><p>Theo stormed out the cathedral doors. Oboe tried to keep up, her hands wrapped tight around the canvas bag containing the sword. She could feel it pulling at her magic, tearing. It left her feeling tired, even sick.</p><p>“Wait!” She was already out of breath. Theo stopped, and she sat on the steps of the temple. “What’re you going to do now?”</p><p>Theo covered his face. “I don’t know. That was the last chapel that was willing to see me today.” He pulled out his notes and crossed something off the list. “There has to be a chapel somewhere in the capital that will host the wedding.” He shook his head. “I don’t think I’m going to make any progress on this today.”</p><p>Oboe stood up. “Where are we going next?”</p><p>Theo’s smile came back. “Where would you like to go?” He stuck his notes back in his pocket. “You still haven’t told how you want us to celebrate.”</p><p>She looked down the hill, overlooking the sprawl of shopping arcades and garden parks. A week ago, she would’ve been excited to explore. Now all she wanted was to bring this awful sword home so she could spend time with her brothers and sisters.</p><p>“Don’t worry about me,” She said. “You should get your errands done.”</p><p>“We have plenty of time,” Theodore said. “Don’t be like that.”</p><p>She stomped her hoof. “I said don’t worry about it!” Why were humans always so stubborn? “You have a job to do—“</p><p>Her throat seized, and she doubled over in a coughing fit. She slumped against the stairs, feeling faint. Theo bent down, looking concerned.</p><p>“You should let me carry the sword,” he said. “It’s making you sick.”</p><p>“No!!” Oboe said, stifling a groan. She got back onto wobbling hooves. “I can handle it! It’s fine!”</p><p>Theo steadied her. “It’s not fine. Thistle said that thing is poison for fairies. I can hold it without any side effect. You don’t need to do this.”</p><p>Oboe didn’t want to let it out of her hands. What if it disappeared? Grandmother would take her name away again. Oboe would rather die than go back to that life.</p><p>“Stop it! Let me do my job!” She said, surprised by the anger in her own voice. “I’m your assistant, right? That means I need to help you! I’m carrying the sword!!”</p><p>Theo frowned. He looked hurt, and it made Oboe feel guilty. “Okay,” he said, backing off. “But don’t be afraid to let me help. Being my assistant doesn't mean you should suffer.”</p><p>Why did he have to be so nice all the time? Humans were always so awful and mean. It wasn’t fair that she had to keep secrets from the only good one. She clutched the sword tight to her chest. “Can we just get back to work? We’re wasting time.” She wanted this trip to be over with.</p><p>Theo checked his pocket watch. “Well. It’s a bit early for the appointment, but I suppose we can go ahead and get the sword analyzed. Maybe it’d be for the best. I think it’s affecting your mood.”</p><p>“Yeah,” she said, staring at her knees. “Probably.”</p><p>The trolley rolled into the station as they arrived. Oboe wondered how long the visit to the university would take, and when she would get to go home.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Episode 6 Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Cogs twitched as Enchantment Studies Adjunct Kirkwin Millstone placed the sword inside the machine. The lenses convulsed before he had a chance to run a current through the apparatus.</p><p>“Peculiar,” Kirkwin said. “It must be carrying a very dense thaumaturgical charge.”</p><p>Oboe leaned inside the contraption to watch as mirrors rotated into place. “What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“He means the sword is overfilled with magic,” Theodore said. “Some of it is bleeding off.” He helped Kirkwin attach the heavy fuel canister to the scrying spectrometer. The device lit up like a starry night. Kirkwin shuttered the laboratory windows and dimmed the lantern. The sword’s reflection in the mirrors was bright, rippling with color.</p><p>Kirkwin fiddled with levers. “I don’t know if I can read this spell aura. It’s too complex. Let me apply a filter.” One of the mirrors shifted. The sword’s reflection turned a deep black, a silhouette cut through the world. It stood out against the dark as if it were beyond black. A void. Oboe covered her eyes.</p><p>“This is the bottom,” Kirkwin said. “It’s a vorpal enchantment. A death curse!” He rubbed his eyes, and laughed. “I never imagined I'd see one in person. They're next to impossible to make. You need dragon's blood and worse to make it work."</p><p>Theodore found it hard to tear his eyes away from it. If anyone was capable of getting ahold of dragon's blood, it was his father. “What does it do, exactly?"</p><p>"Well, it's not well studied, but the leading theory is it neutralizes the thaum vibrations inside a body. Harmless to any human that isn't actively casting a spell, but the smallest cut from this thing would be a death sentence for a creature born of magic. I could write a whole doctorate thesis on this if it weren't outlawed!"</p><p>"It hurts!" Oboe said. "Make it stop! Turn it off!”</p><p>“Let's change the filters.” Kirkwin adjusted the dials, and the reflection shifted to a noise of random colors. “Better?"</p><p>Oboe nodded.</p><p>"This part I don’t understand," Kirkwin said. "On top of the vorpal spell is just… gibberish. Layers and layers of just nonsense aura hues clumped together." He scribbled down notes. "It’s like a thousand-page book of scrambled letters and numbers. It doesn’t make any sense. The death curse can’t work when it’s buried under all this garbage."</p><p>"Why would anyone do this?" Theodore said.</p><p>“Your guess is as good as mine," Kirkwin said. "It's too much magic to be an accident, but it's not stable either. It's all leaking off where the tip is broken.”</p><p>A few more clicks and switch pulls, and the machine hummed down to silence. Oboe rushed to throw the windows open and let the light in again. “Can we go home now?” She said.</p><p>Theodore ignored her. “I found the sword stabbed through a fairy,” he said. “How would this combination of spells affect them?”</p><p>"Found?" Kirkwin blinked. "They were impaled with it? For how long?"</p><p>"Years," Theodore said.</p><p>Kirkwin dropped his quill, shaken. "No. That... The junk magic would stop the vorpal spell from working fully, but not completely. It would account for how they could survive, but every moment would be torture. Just killing the victim would be far more humane."</p><p>Theodore had never imagined his father was so cruel. It made his blood boil. “I need you to write a formal report detailing what you found. People need to know Lance Grayweather did this.”</p><p>“Is that wise, Deputy?" Kirkwin said. "This is troubling, to say the least, but the Hero Champion is a national icon. A hero! This will sour the people’s memory of your father.”</p><p>Theodore narrowed his eyes. “There's no excuse for this. Being a hero means he should be accountable for his actions! I can’t just ignore this.”</p><p>Oboe covered the sword in canvas again. “Theo, I don't like this. He's your dad! Maybe he just made a mistake. You should forgive him.”</p><p>Theodore shook his head. "Have you been listening? This weapon is monstrous! My father probably didn't even care how that nymph suffered." He marched up to the window and looked out toward the Bureaucracy Dome, the Laien flag billowing in the wind on its tip. "It's not right that we celebrate a man like that. We need to tell the governor about this."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Episode 6 Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Oboe’s legs shook as she pushed herself to climb the stairs to the big dome. She leaned against the rail, out of breath.</p><p>“Wait,” she said. “Theo!”</p><p>Theo looked back, already at the entrance. He hurried back down with a worried look.</p><p>“You look terrible,” He said. She wished he would shut up. “I knew I should’ve carried the sword.”</p><p>“I’m fine!” Oboe said, wincing. “Just give me a couple minutes, okay?”</p><p>Theo took the sword from her hands. She didn’t have the strength to resist. Relief washed over her the moment it left her grasp.</p><p>“You should rest,” he said. It made her mad how nice he was being. “I’ll report what we found. You just wait out here until you feel better, okay?”</p><p>She made a grab for the sword but he pulled away. “No!” She slumped across the steps. “I want to help!”</p><p>“I’ll be right back!” He called from the top, and disappeared inside.</p><p>Oboe rested her cheek on the cold concrete and contemplated how she hated this particular set of stairs more than anything else in the universe. Humans stepped around her until she mustered the energy to roll off to the side and sit up.</p><p>She was bad at this. Theo was going to give the sword away to some big important human and then grandmother was going to be furious. What was she supposed to do? She tried telling Theo the sword was boring, but Theo was too bent out of shape about his dad to listen.</p><p>Oboe’s felt a chill. She looked up. A raven was watching, perched high on a lamp post across the street with eyes fixed square on her. It pointed its beak towards an alleyway.</p><p>Legs aching, Oboe raced down the stairs like a drum roll and stepped into the dark, empty alley.</p><p>“You let him take the sword,” grandmother said, looming from a windowsill.</p><p>A second Whisper joined them, lighting on a high wall, identical to the first. “You are wasting time.”</p><p>Another landed behind Oboe, blocking the way out. “I have been so generous with you, child. Do you mean to insult me by playing games?”</p><p>They were all around. It scared Oboe how they all spoke with the same voice. How many were there? How was it even possible for there to be more than one?</p><p>“I’m sorry!” Oboe said. “I’m trying! I don’t know what to do!”</p><p>The Whispers shook their wings. “You are a fairy! You are cunning. You are deceit. Unless you are worthless, you are born with all you need.”</p><p>“Okay, but—“ Oboe wrinkled her forehead. “…That sword is important to Theo. Taking it away would be mean! We should wait until he’s done with it. That way everyone can be happy.”</p><p>The three Whispers exchanged baffled glances before snapping their attention back to Oboe.</p><p>“Was it a mistake to trust you with a task so important?” said the first.</p><p>“Did I err to see some mote of worth in you?” said the second.</p><p>“Mistakes can be fixed,” said the third. “I gave you this chance thinking you could serve a use. If that is not so, then you have no use of your name.”</p><p>“No!” Oboe wheeled around. “You can’t! I just got it back! I don’t want to be nameless again!”</p><p>“Then show me you are worth keeping,” Grandmother said. “Prove to me you are worth something. Bring me the sword! Or else I will send someone who can.”</p><p>“I can do it!” Oboe said. “Just give me more time!”</p><p>“Yes.” A shiver ran down Oboe’s spine as a beak brushed past her cheek. One of Whispers had crept up behind her ear without her noticing. “He trusts you. I can see it. You need only act the part.”</p><p>The other two took to the air, leaving only one Whisper digging talons into her shoulder.</p><p>“You cannot afford to disappoint me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Episode 6 Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Theodore planted his father’s sword on the desk of Governor Farbend and slammed the laboratory analysis down beside it.</p><p>“Read this,” he said.</p><p>Gregory Farbend shot him a skeptical look. He flipped through the report. “This is a lot of big words for an old man, Grayweather. I have things to do today. Do you want to just tell me why you’re bringing a weapon into my office again?”</p><p>Theodore leaned over the desk. “I found this sword in the Fairy Circle. It has a spell on it, an illegal fey killing spell. It was brought there by an assassin.” He took the sword, hilt up, and pointed his family crest at the Governor. “My father.”</p><p>The pages fell limp in Mr. Farbend's hand. "What? Is this some sort of joke?"</p><p>"No." Theodore smiled despite himself. "I discovered it in a deep, forgotten fold of the Fairy Court. It was plunged through the body of a helpless nymph. He was still alive, tortured by the magic in this sword. The Hero Champion was responsible."</p><p>The governor's mustache bristled. "That..." He searched through the report, as if looking for some other answer. "Ridiculous. Lance would not do that! Not without good reason." He looked up. "Where is this nymph now?"</p><p>Theodore's smile vanished. "He's... dead. When I removed the sword, he perished." He clenched the sword tighter. "The spell killed him."</p><p>"Good," Farbend said. "That simplifies things."</p><p>"Sir?"</p><p>"This could've started a revolt." The governor sat back. "If there's no witness, we can carry on."</p><p>"Carry on?!" Theodore said. "This proves the Hero Champion was a criminal! You want us to act like nothing happened?!"</p><p>He sighed. "The people remember Lance. He drove back the Korvelian military and brought an end to the North Manor raids. He stopped the Black Candle riots." The Governor chopped a hand through the air. "He talked a dragon down from attacking our villages! He is a national icon! I knew him. He was a good man." Farbend glared, his eyes electric. "Whatever possessed him to do this, I know it was for the good of everyone in Laien."</p><p>"No!" Theodore's fingers curled stiff like hooks. "You can't keep doing this! Laws have been broken! He killed a creature! The facts are here, right in front of you! We need to hold people accountable! You can't just ignore the law!"</p><p>The governor stood up, his girth a wall. "The law exists to serve the people, not the other way around. What good would it do anyone if we brought this to light? There would be a scandal. The people would lose a hero, a man who inspired countless people. Our alliance with the Whirlwood Fairy Circle would be tested. An alliance, need I remind you, which grants us the privilege to harvest magic from the Fount." Farbend shook his head. "You would have us risk that. For what? To punish a man who's already dead? Are you mad?"</p><p>"Look at the report!" Theodore pointed. "Look at what he did!"</p><p>"There is no need." Mr. Farbend dropped the report into desk drawer and locked it shut. He corrected his posture. "The crown trusts the Hero Champion to make decisions that are beyond the letter of the law. Whatever Lance's intentions were, it's been six years since he died. He left us safe and prosperous. Any crime he committed had no consequence for us."</p><p>"What about the fairies?" Theodore said. "Do they not matter? We're sworn to protect them and we've wronged them!"</p><p>"There has been no complaint," he said. "Either the Fair Lady does not know this happened, or, more likely, she was wise enough not to let this destroy a partnership that has lasted generations. It is better we do not push our luck."</p><p>Theodore couldn't stand the calm in the old man's face. "You're saying we should ignore this injustice."</p><p>“I'm saying our priority is to insure peace and happiness for everyone. Dragging this secret into the light can only cause strife. Is that what you want?"</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"Good." The governor took the sword and shoved it back into Theodore's hands. "Then get rid of this thing. Stop investigating. I can't risk you pulling the dragon's teeth on this one. There's too much we stand to lose. Do you understand that?"</p><p>Theodor's grip on the sword slackened. There was truth in what Mr. Farbend was saying. There was no telling what kind of damage this investigation could cause. Theodore looked down.</p><p>"Leave the weapon with my secretary," Mr. Farbend said. "I'll have her take it to Agent Records, where we'll be sure it won't cause any more trouble, alright?"</p><p>Theodore nodded, his neck feeling like it was ready to lock in place. "Yes, sir."</p><p>He turned away and reached for the door, pausing when he saw the ring on his finger. It felt tight. The laws were made for a reason. What good were they if they could be thrown away out of convenience? Was it right to take advantage of the Fair Lady's prudence if it meant her people were wronged? How many times before had creatures suffered because the law had not been held? How many of those creatures had become Red Caps?</p><p>Theodore let the door swing shut behind him. He marched past the secretary's desk without looking back. The governor was not going to do anything. It was a mistake to come here, to think it would be any different than before. He made a sharp turn down the hall, sword in hand, his stride gaining speed. There was no way sealing the truth away in a vault was the right thing to do. Nothing would change. All the same problems would go on and on forever.</p><p>He crossed Oboe in the stairwell, who must've decided to catch up to him.</p><p>"Theo!" She said, startled. "What's going on?"</p><p>"We're leaving!" Theodore said, storming down past her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Episode 6 Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Is that him?”</p><p>Oboe stopped in front of that awful statue. The king had erected the tacky, overblown bronze figure of Theodore’s father right in the center of Park Square. The Hero Champion was thrusting a sword to the heavens with a pompous scowl, standing atop a marble fountain. When Theodore still worked in the city, he made a point to take the long way to the Bureaucracy Dome to avoid looking at it.</p><p>“He looks a lot like you,” Oboe said. “Well, if you had muscles and were made out of metal.”</p><p>Theodore sighed. The pointy nose was probably what gave it away. “Yes. That is Lance Grayweather. Hero Champion of all Laien, and beloved murderer. He's the man we're investigating.”</p><p>“But he’s your dad too, right?” Oboe said. “He looks nice.”</p><p>There was no accounting for taste. “It doesn’t matter what he looks like. He was rotten on the inside." Theodore folded his arms. "No one can shut up about how amazing he was. I wish they all knew the truth."</p><p>Oboe's ears flicked wild, her eyes tense. "Theo, he's your father. He's family. I know you hate him. Why do you have to make everyone else hate him too?”</p><p>"Why?" Theodore wanted to laugh. "Do you understand what he did to that nymph? The man was a monster!"</p><p>"...Maybe he had a good reason," Oboe said.</p><p>"No!" Theodore said. "You can’t justify cruelty like that! I always knew he was a killer, but this... I can't believe he wanted to make me like him."</p><p>Oboe sat on the edge of the fountain. “He tried to make you a knight. You make a good one. Is that so bad?”</p><p>“Yes! I...” Theodore stopped. He was getting too heated. He tried his best to calm down. There was no reason to shout at his friend. He exhaled. “...You don’t understand. When I was a child, my father never left me alone. Every day he forced me to learn how to fight and to kill. He tried to make me into something I wasn’t. I hated it.”</p><p>She clutched the sword a bit tighter. “Well, at least he spent time with you! You should be happy. He must’ve cared a lot.”</p><p>Theodore scoffed. “The only thing Lance cared about was his legacy. That's the only reason I mattered to him. He was awful! Before I could read, he was dragging me off to dangerous places! He killed creatures right in front of me! I’m sick of everyone celebrating him!” He thrust a finger at the statue. “People should remember the truth, not this farce!”</p><p>Oboe hopped onto her hooves with new energy. “Even if he did bad things, he’s still your family! If he spent time with you and trained you, I think that means he loved you. He saw something special in you. Having someone like that sounds wonderful. Why do you want people to hate him? It sounds like you’re the one who’s being awful.”</p><p>“This isn’t about me!” He said. “If Lance was a criminal, there needs to be consequences.”</p><p>Her lips tightened. “But it’s okay that we tried to help Percy?”</p><p>Theodore felt like he'd had the wind knocked out of him. Oboe watched him, waiting for a response he struggled to find.</p><p>"This is different," he said. "Doesn't it bother you that he was killing creatures? What if he had gone after a member of your family? How would that make you feel?"</p><p>Oboe slouched and Theodore gained some ground. He went on. "The Fairy Circle has been a loyal ally to the kingdom. If my father had a reason for what he did, I don't see it. If my family wronged your people, I owe it to you to find out and set things right."</p><p>"I didn't ask you to fix this!" Oboe said. "It doesn't matter anymore! Your boss told you to stop! But you won't!! You're not even trying to think about why your dad did it! Making everyone hate your dad isn't going to make anything better. You just want to be mad!"</p><p>Her anger startled him. He lowered his eyes, searching his feelings. "I just..." He didn't know how to finish that sentence. He fell back into a park bench, and buried his face in his palms. A shudder rolled through him and he wet his palms with tears. "...Maybe you're right." He looked up. "I don't know. Oboe, I feel like my father crossed a line. Maybe I'm being stupid, but I feel like what he did goes beyond my problems with him. A betrayal of basic decency." He took a deep breath. "Oboe, you're outside my head. Am I really in the wrong here? I need you to help me look at this right."</p><p>Oboe hesitated. Something was changing in her expression. Her scowl softened into something uncertain. She tightened her grip on the sword bag. Her eyes hardened.</p><p>"This is more about you than him. You need to stop. Let it go."</p><p>"But..." No. She was right. Once again Oboe was thinking clearly while he was letting his emotions cloud his judgement. He needed to trust her. He exhaled. "Okay."</p><p>She stepped back, glancing off. "I'm going to get rid of this," she fixed her grip on the sword. "It's making you upset."</p><p>He wanted to argue, to get back up and shout about his father's crimes. He pushed those thoughts aside. It was misplaced anger and it was time to get over it. "Alright."</p><p>Like that, the argument was over. Oboe gave him a nod and walked away with the sword, leaving Theodore with a painful knot of feelings to untangle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Episode 6 Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Theodore sulked on a park bench, stewing on the words Oboe had left him with. She was right. He didn’t know what was going through his father’s mind, but what possible justification could there be?</p><p>He leered up at the fountain, at that gilded lie of a statue. His father always talked about duty, about how serving the greater good was in their blood. Theodore squirmed in his seat. What was the truth? It was too late to ask Lance himself, but perhaps it was not too late to find out.</p><p>When Lance died, he left behind a will dictating one last ultimatum. If Theodore failed to join a knight order by the age of eighteen then the whole of his inheritance would be sold off and donated to charity. Theodore saw no reason to deny orphanages and poorhouses much needed funding. He walked out the door and never looked back. Until now.</p><p>A trolley ride and a long walk led him to the doorstep of the Grayweather family estate. It was still standing right where he left it. He knocked. The butler was so befuddled to see a man in uniform that he agreed to fetch the new owner at once.</p><p>“Mother’s tits! Who the devil are you?” He was a pudgy, unkempt man, who talked with a cigar clenched in his teeth. It was midday, but he was still in his bed clothes. “This had better be important. I was in the middle of some important business.”</p><p>Theodore forced a polite smile. “I’m sorry to bother you. My name is Theodore Grayweather. I lived here a long time ago, and I was hoping you could help me?”</p><p>The owner scowled. “I don’t care! I ain’t interested in selling!” He went to slam the door, and Theodore braced it open with his shoulder.</p><p>“Wait. I’m not trying to take your home from you!” He said. “I was looking for some things of my father’s. I was hoping they might still be here!”</p><p>The owner slacked his pushing. “Oh yeah? I still got some things lying around. What’s it worth to you?”</p><p>It took Theodore emptying his wallet for the door to swing open. Theodore would have to walk home, without anything left to pay for a trolley. The scruffy man introduced himself as Bertrand Blackwood.</p><p>“Best investment I ever made, this place.” He counted the coins and bills off, chuckling to himself. “Bank sold it for a song, you know. I have an eye for deals. Come along, but let’s make this quick.”</p><p>It was surreal for Theodore, walking through his childhood home again after so long. Walls had been knocked down and rebuilt. Familiar furniture was rearranged or replaced. The new wallpaper was eye searing. Tasteless statues and paintings of nude women replaced the family heirlooms. It was his home, but not his home anymore. The feeling bothered him more than he thought it would.</p><p>Bertrand lit a lantern, and a fresh cigar while he was at it, and led Theodore down into the cellar.</p><p>“Sold most of the good stuff after I bought the place. Made a mint on all the swords and armor. Crammed the junk down here. You’re free to take whatever is left, besides the antiques! I’m keeping the furniture! No refunds!”</p><p>The light pooled at the basement floor. Lines of old portraits were stacked against the walls. Theodore stood, surrounded by the painted gaze of his ancestors. Uncle Dirk, great aunt Gwendolyn, great grandfather Gallant, uncle Claymore, Grandmother Marsha: All of them stared at him on the edge of flickering lamplight. A shiver ran down Theodore’s spine.</p><p>Bertrand forced the lantern into Theodore’s hands.</p><p>“My butler will see you out when you’re done.” He yawned. “I need to back to more important matters.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Theodore said. The new owner climbed the creaking stares and left Theodore among the dregs of his heritage.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Episode 6 Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Apart from family pictures, what was left to search through was a mess. Mementos, old documents, and knickknacks were piled into crates with no rhyme or reason. The new owner could have been humane and categorized the inventory by material at least. Instead Theodore was forced to sift through miscellaneous boxes of broken tea kettles, tax documents, ragged old clothes, and novelty kitchen appliances.</p><p>What was he even hoping to find? Everything of value had already been sold off. It wasn’t like Theodore was going to find a signed confession of wrongdoing. His father’s mind would remain a mystery.</p><p>He pushed aside another box and a painting clattered onto the floor. He sat it up again, as if it mattered, and paused at the face. A woman. Her posture was proper, hands folded, and no trace of a smile. It was the picture of his mother that his father had painted. A long tear ran down the middle of the canvas now. He remembered hating this portrait. Mother looked so scary, her eyes fierce and intelligent. He wondered how much he took after her.</p><p>Theodore never knew his mother. She died from birth complications. Lance always spoke of how wonderful she had been. It made him feel like he should have been the one who died instead.</p><p>He pulled the torn vellum from its frame and folded it gently. It seemed wrong to leave it here. Turning back, he continued searching through the junk. He found himself setting aside letters. Things his father had written to his mother and vice versa. Nothing that looked useful, but left him curious. He stuffed what he collected into an old leather potion bag, but cautioned himself not to go overboard. It was a long walk home without any money.</p><p>There was an old oak desk in the corner. It was ugly, and not quite level. Lance was a man of many talents, but wood working was not one of them. He must've been proud of it, because Theodore remembered his father using it every day. The drawers were empty, except one which was locked. The wood was scratched, like someone had tried and failed to pry it open. A rotating number lock kept it closed.</p><p>Theodore ventured a few guesses at what the combination might be. He tried the important dates he could remember. The day his father had become Hero Champion, his mother’s birthday, their marriage anniversary. To his surprise, the lock popped and the drawer slid open when he tried his own birth date.</p><p>Inside he found a quart of now aged scotch and a journal bound in drake leather. Theodore’s heart raced. This might be what he was looking for. He set the lantern down on the desk, and pulled the book open to find the pages filled with yellowed investigation notes. He flipped toward the end, and stopped on a detailed sketch of a familiar looking raven. It was one of the last entries. Theodore read on.</p><p>
  <em>Had another run in with this so called ‘Whisper.’ No record in creature archives. I thought I’d killed her already, but this bird was identical. Dealing with a powerful fey. A shapeshifter. I’m certain she’s behind the kidnapped nobles, maybe even the missing ambassadors from last year, but I need evidence before I take this to the King. If my suspicions are right, I have to be careful who I tell. </em>
</p><p>The last page left Theodore hanging.</p><p>
  <em>Had another argument with Theo. Mother’s mercy, I wish I knew how to talk to him. He has everything it takes to be one of the best, but he won’t listen to me. Devil damn me. He’s probably right. I bet I’m the problem. I wish Margaretta were still here. She'd set me right. She was always smarter than me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I secured one of Whisper’s feathers. Can’t identify its aura, it’s incomplete. It’s enough to for a tracking spell, though. Took some precautions with father's sword, just in case. Plan to get in, grab some evidence, and get out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Reminder: Look into university applications for Theo on return. Mom is going to haunt me, but maybe it's time. He's all I have left. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Episode 6 Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The sword was awful. Every step with it took more effort than the last. The blade sucked away her magic faster than the Whirlwood filled her and left her sluggish and weak. It was hungry, and its aura made her mind feel scratchy. She forced herself to hurry, pushing toward the Circle, wanting to get rid of it.</p><p>As she neared a fold curving into the Circle, she heard the shrill calls of ravens overhead. They flashed through the trees, looping overhead, growing in noise and number until she stood before the entrance of the Circle. Dozens of ravens watched her from above, perched among the boughs of the trees.</p><p>Oboe’s breathing was ragged. She recognized the raven, but there was so many of them. “Grandmother?”</p><p>“Yes child,” one spoke. “You have brought the sword. Sloppy work, but you have done as I commanded. Very good.”</p><p>Oboe braced herself against a tree. Her eyes darted between the dozens of ravens in the trees. There was so many of them. How many places could grandmother be in at once?</p><p>“Plant the sword in the ground," grandmother said, and then another continued in the same breath: "You are free to go until I have need of you again.”</p><p>The shrieking of birds died down as a troop of spriggan came marching through the gate. Most of them fauns and nymphs armored in bronze. They brought with them a frightened looking leshy. She had hair like willow branches and bare skin like woven twigs. Her family garment was missing.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Oboe asked. Something was wrong. The leshy woman’s face was wet with tears.</p><p>“None of your concern, my pet.” Bassoon said. “Leave the sword and go. Your work is done."</p><p>Something was wrong. “I’m not leaving until you tell me what’s going on!”</p><p>The lead spriggan looked toward the nearest Whisper. “Shall we get rid of her, my Lady?”</p><p>“A moment, if you would.” She said, and turned her attention back to Oboe. “This is a ritual. A terrible but necessary ritual. You will sleep easier if you do not witness it.”</p><p>Oboe stuck the sword in the ground, eyes narrowed. “I want to see it.”</p><p>In unison, the ravens began to laugh. Chuckling on all sides, drowning out all other sound. The Whispers took to the air and gathered, piling onto one another in the center of the clearing, morphing together until Bassoon the faun formed out of the shifting mass.</p><p>“You do know how to charm me, child.” The Fair Lady smiled, her fingers curling along Oboe’s chin. “Very well. What is life without a bit of blood?” She ripped the sword out from the ground and strolled toward the leshy, who averted her gaze. Grandmother tugged the leshy’s face to meet hers.</p><p>“This wretch was, until recently, Camellia of the Bellflower family. She has disgraced her name for crimes against the Circle, and left her children with no way to survive. But I, in my mercy, have offered her a chance at redemption.”</p><p>Magic poured out of Basson’s hand, raw as if it were out of the Fount itself, coating the blade of the sword. It was too much for the sword to dispel at once. A noise of color without shape.</p><p>“The needs of her children will be met, and she will serve a purpose. The curse on this sword will be satisfied.”</p><p>Camellia said nothing. Her eyes were trembling.</p><p>“If you are truly my daughter,” The Fair Lady said to Oboe. “You will not look away.”</p><p>Rearing back her arm, she plunged the sword deep inside Carmellia’s chest. Her head arched back, her silence broken by an agonized howl of pain. The leshy woman fell to her knees, the wound freezing to stone. Oboe stared, transfixed in horror. A hint of a smile curled on Bassoon’s lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Episode 6 Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Theodore left the Grayweather estate with a heavy satchel of mementos, and a heavier heart. He did not know what to feel.</p><p> A few words on an old note could not erase years of anger so easily. Yet, his grip had loosened and the familiar vitriol was leaking through his fingers. Now he wondered how different things could've been. What if his father had lived? Would it be the same old game, or could they have found a way to reconcile? There was no way to know. Lance was dead.</p><p>Theodore stopped to rest on a cobblestone wall, slouching, his nose pressed into the journal. It surprised him how often he was mentioned in the notes. Lance seemed to fret often about going too far, about how it might be too late to fix things, about how everything he said made things worse.</p><p>The last entry was dated a few days before Lance was found dead. The details of his last mission were never revealed, but this didn’t stop the bards from capitalizing with ballets on how the Hero Champion had given his body for the kingdom. All Theodore knew was that Whisper, the fairy who had conspired to abduct Prince Perceval, was involved somehow. There was a score to settle there.</p><p>A detour was in order. He wound his way back to the Bureaucracy Dome.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Mr. Grayweather.” Ella Greenwood was the House Secretary for the Governor’s office. A non-descript woman whose face was masked by her long white hair and thick bifocals. Theodore always admired the tidiness of her desk, and how well she ironed her suit, but often forgot she existed the moment he stepped out of the office. “Mr. Farbend is in other meetings now. He was rather angry that you left earlier without handing over sensitive evidence. I don't believe he will be happy to see you unless you have brought the object with you."</p><p>Theodore shook his head. “I don’t want to trouble him. I'll have the sword brought back, but there's something I need to investigate first. I was hoping I could review the agent records.”</p><p>Ella scowled at him. “Those records are classified. Matter of national security. You need the clearance of at LEAST a Knight Detective to be allowed to read them.”</p><p>“I know that.” Theodore wondered what he had expected. “Listen. I’m hoping an exception can be made. It’s about my father.” He showed her the journal, and the sketch of Whisper. “I found this, and I think he might be involved in some sort of conspiracy against the Crown. It doesn’t have to be today, but I’d like to apply for special permission."</p><p>She stared at the journal, lips reading in silence. “The Hero Champion wrote this?” She looked behind her, and got up. “Where did you find this?”</p><p>“In a locked drawer among my father’s things.” Theodore said.</p><p>“Follow me.”</p><p>Ella led Theodore through the office, down into the second basement. A pair of stout royal knights stood guard at a heavy oak door. “No entry!” They said.</p><p>Ella glared at them and waved her hand. “Official business,” she said. They stepped aside with a surprising lack of resistance. Theodore was grateful, but appalled by the security risk.</p><p>Ella closed the door behind them. “Make this quick.”</p><p>The room was a vault of filing cabinets, each set in the wall and emblazoned with the name or code name of the most trusted agents of the crown, and each aglow with enchanted iron and silver. Theodore identified his father’s cabinet and slid a rolling ladder into place to access it. It clunked, locked tight.</p><p>“What’s the combination to open this?” Theodore asked.</p><p>“You don’t know?!” Ella’s usual patience was replaced with irritation. “Didn’t you find a code or something to find that journal?”</p><p>Theodore knew his father wasn’t so stupid as to use a guessable date to lock up state secrets. He plugged his birthday in anyway. The lock sprang open and Theodore slapped his face in embarrassment. Inside was a deposit box of evidence and a box of case files. Confiscated weapons, illicit potions, contraband, among other things. Theodore fished out the most recent case, Lance’s last mission briefing, and brought it over to the reading table.</p><p>
  <em>Lance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Duke Ambergrail is the most recent to disappear. Family wants it kept under wraps until he’s retrieved, so his seat in parliament isn’t threatened. Like the others, this is a presumed kidnapping but there has yet to be any ransom. His relatives know to expect you and will give you full run of the estate to investigate. Please make this a priority. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Xavier Stonewall</em>
</p><p>The only piece of hard evidence in the file was wrapped in silk cloth. Theodore lifted it, and a single black raven’s tailfeather fell out.</p><p>“This is it.” Theodore turned it between his fingers. “I can use this in an aura tracker to find Whisper.”</p><p>Theodore felt Ella’s fingers slide across his shoulders.</p><p>“Incredible,” she said. Then, without so much as a grunt, she lifted Theodore off his feet and threw him across the table.</p><p>“Gah!!” Theodore landed face first onto the floor, and pushed himself onto his feet in a daze. He staggered back to see Ella smiling. She placed her folded glasses into a pocket as her face and hair melted away. A pallid, blank eyed mannequin stared at him now.</p><p>“You’ve no idea how long I’ve needed to find that feather.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Episode 6 Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“You’re a doppelganger!” Theodore said, circling Ella at a distance.</p><p>She looked at her hands in pretend shock. “Really? Wow. They should have made you Knight Detective after all.”</p><p>Theodore made a break for the door, and found it locked. “Guards! Help! A fairy has gotten into the vault!”</p><p>She laughed at him. “No one can hear you, moron. First thing I did was throw up a silence spell.” She took the locket she wore around her neck and flicked it open. “Mistress, if you’ve a moment, this is Acorn Seven.” A voice answered, too low for Theodore to make out. “…I’ve secured your missing feather. I have the Ranger Deputy cornered. Requesting permission to eliminate.” Another inaudible reply. “Of course. Just have one of the others takes my spot here as Ella so no one suspects anything.”</p><p>‘Ella’ closed the locket with a smile. Her face rippled again, taking on a mirror image of Theodore’s own face. She squeezed the nose, frowning.</p><p>“Ugh. This is going to take some getting use to.” She said. “Hey, do me a favor and say something. I want to make sure I get your voice right before I kill you.”</p><p>“You’re a spy!” Theodore could not believe what he was seeing. “How did this happen? Imitating a public servant is against the law!”</p><p>“You’re a spy!” She deepened her voice. “No. Whinier than that.” She coughed and pitched her voice up. “You’re a spy! There. Perfect.”</p><p>“I don’t sound anything like that!” Theodore said and dodged out of the way as the doppelganger hurled the reading table at him. She ran towards him, a clone of himself wearing a manic grin. He sprinted away, and she gave chase.</p><p>“By all means, make this fun!” She said. “I could use a good fight after years in this boring, awful office job!”</p><p>Theodore choked back his disgust. “Working in the Bureaucracy Dome is an honor and privilege!”</p><p>She was closing in. There was nowhere to go. He was sealed into a rectangular room lined with vaults.</p><p>“We can talk about this!” Theodore shouted. “You don’t have to be wicked!”</p><p>She grabbed him by the hand. “Don’t think so. Gonna have too much fun being you.” She yanked him closer, almost off his feet.</p><p>There was no reasoning with her. Oboe wasn’t here to save him. He was going to die unless he took action to defend himself. For the first time in his life, he wondered what his father would do.</p><p>He already knew what his father would do. How many lessons had his father dragged him into? How many self-defense drills had he tried to forget? Theodore called on just one of them, and took hold of the fairy’s free hand and twisted her fingers and arm back. She let out a scream and released him.</p><p>The moment was all he needed. He jumped onto one of the rolling ladders. It slid down the length of the vault and banged into Lance’s open deposit box. He reached in and grabbed a confiscated sword from evidence.</p><p>His mind buzzed, trying to remember the rules. If there was one thing he was good at, it was remembering rules. He jumped off the ladder. Feet apart, a narrow stance pointed sideways toward his opponent. She came barreling towards him, enraged by his grappling trick.</p><p>“You think you can fight me?!”</p><p>Her momentum could be used against her. He stepped aside, kicking the back of her shins. She tripped. Before he realized what he was doing, before he could stop himself, he swung the sword and carved a red tear through the back of his doppelganger.</p><p>“Auggh!” She toppled onto the floor, blood running down her back. She turned, glaring at him with his own eyes, her teeth clenched. Something gave. Her face melted back to a blank canvas, and she slumped.</p><p>“What’s going on in there?!”</p><p>The silence spell must have failed with her defeat. The guards barged in, finding Theodore hyperventilating.</p><p>Ella was bleeding out on the floor. Theodore dropped his sword. What had he done?</p><p>“Don’t just stand there!” He shouted at them. “Find a medical kit!”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Episode 6 Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> Fife put a breakfast of breaded fish with grapes in front of Oboe. She felt queasy just looking at it.</p><p>“Don’t be shy,” her brother said. “You’re welcome to anything in my home.”</p><p>Most of the family had been busy after the reunion. Everyone had jobs or children to worry about. Fife had both, but had gone out of his way to make time for Oboe. They sat together on his patio in a pair of wicker chairs, watching his kids scream and wrestle in the yard.</p><p>Oboe forced herself to eat a grape. “You work with grandmother, right? Do you know a lot about her?”</p><p>“Less than you’d think.” Fife said. “I am only an envoy. When I do see the Fair Lady, she is aloof. Distant. I count it a blessing. It is dangerous to be close to her.”</p><p>Oboe stared at the limbs of the nearby trees. She wondered if any Whispers were nearby. Leaning toward her brother, she spoke in a hush. “I saw her hurt someone.”</p><p>Fife did not bat an eye. "Did you."</p><p>"She made me bring her a sword made of suffering," Oboe said. "She drove it right into a fairy. That poor fairy is going to be in pain every day forever now."</p><p>"I see," Fife said. "Then the Fair Lady sealed the curse again."</p><p>"Huh?" Oboe stared at him, eyes widening as realization dawned on her. "You knew."</p><p>Fife set his glass down. "Not officially, but it's easy enough to pick up on these things in middle management. A human assassin came to the Circle years ago, and almost managed to kill Bassoon. She has taken... measures to make sure the spell does not work as intended."</p><p>"You knew!" Oboe said again. "Those fairies are in pain! Why haven't you done anything?!"</p><p>“Sister." Fife had just the hint of a grimace. "A word of advice. Try not to think about it.”</p><p>“Don’t think about it?! What?? How am I supposed to do that?! What grandmother is doing is awful!”</p><p>Fife tore a handful of grapes off their stem, and popped one after another into his mouth. “You do not grow as old as the Fair Lady without a silver tongue and iron fangs. Spilt blood is the reality of the Fairy Circle. We must put up with it, or we wind up like father."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Oboe said.</p><p>"He never had the teeth to serve Bassoon. He stopped following orders. So, she had him fired from his work. Forbid him from using his magic, left him with no way to gather Fates. ...He won't live much longer.”</p><p>Oboe sat up. “That’s why grandmother looks so much younger than him.”</p><p>“She has been with us since the War of the Devil King,” Fife said. “It is not natural for a fairy to live that long. I can’t imagine how many Fates she needs to sustain herself.” He rolled the last grape between his fingers, staring. “Enough that she must steer the course of history. She’s… terrifying.” He took a shaky breath. “You’ve really captured her attention. I’m not sure whether to be jealous or afraid for you. This is dangerous work. Keep your head down and do as she says, no matter how bad it gets.”</p><p>“Why?” She asked. “Why do you work for her if she scares you? If she makes you do things you don’t like?”</p><p>Fife broke eye contact. “I’m not proud of the work I do, but I won’t wind up like dad. I want a good life for me and my girls. I have to do whatever it takes.”</p><p>There was a loud crash that made him wince. He jumped to his feet.</p><p>“Oboe Diane Tworeed!” He said, raising his voice. “What did I tell you about throwing your sister?!”</p><p>The other Oboe stood over her dazed sibling, amid the debris of what used to be a very fancy wooden archway in the garden. “She started it!”</p><p>Fife covered his face. “I don’t care who started it! Go to your room!”</p><p>Under enormous protest, the children were banished to their respective bedrooms. Oboe helped her brother clean up the mess. She gathered the broken pieces of wood and felt a growing sense of unease. She hoped that seeing her family would make her feel better about what happened, but it was making it worse. “It bothers me that you don’t like what grandmother does, but you don’t want to do anything about it.”</p><p>Fife creased his brow. “It’s how things are. We can’t change it. You remember what it’s like to be nameless, don’t you? It’s taken me years to get where I am. Don’t forget what it’s like to have something to lose.”</p><p>The argument with Theo ate at the back of Oboe's mind. He was so upset that his father had done something terrible. He wanted so bad to set things right. Even so, Fife was right. Oboe did have something to lose. The idea of losing her family again made her want to cry, but being told to forget what she had seen made her feel worse.</p><p>"Grandmother is wicked," Oboe said. "We should do something. There should be consequences."</p><p>Fife grabbed her by the shoulders, startling her. "Oboe. Don't talk like that. Not here, not in front of any of your family. Creatures that cross the Fair Lady disappear! I won't have you put yourself or any of us at risk, do you understand me?!"</p><p>Oboe pulled away. The fear in her brother's eyes left her scared too. "Then... what am I supposed to do?"</p><p>"Nothing," Fife said. "Do as you're told. Don't think about it. Stay safe."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Episode 6 Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It was too late to save the doppelganger.</p><p>The knights had no idea where the first aid kit was, despite standard training protocol, despite Theodore’s shouting. It fell on him to find it himself. The knights ran off to alert their commander of what happened. By the time Theodore returned, the life had gone out of the creature he had known as Ella.</p><p>“A doppelganger? Here!?” Governor Farbend squeezed past the guards to reach the crime scene. “It’s true then. Mother’s mercy.”</p><p>Theodore slumped in a chair. There was a blur of knights on the periphery of his vision all moving and working. He watched the pool of blood creep farther and farther across the floor of the vault until sawdust was dumped to absorb it. Questions were asked. Forensics notes were taken. It all felt so distant, like it was happening in some far away country. He was staring at his hands when the governor shook him from his stupor.</p><p>“Look at me, lad!” The governor's familiar calm was gone. “Tell me what happened!”</p><p>Theodore tried to speak, to focus, but felt like his mind was wading through molasses. “Your secretary. Ella, she… She was some sort of spy.”</p><p>Mr. Farbend looked at the lifeless, faceless body as it was wrapped in canvas and carried away. “I don’t believe this. I’ve known Ella for years.” His slack jaw tightened. “This is a massive security breach. Did it say who it was working for? Feymire? Korveil? What are we up against?!”</p><p>“I don’t know.” Theodore’s eyes felt sunken and dry. “I don’t know.”</p><p>Gregory Farbend heaved a frustrated sigh. “An easy answer is too much to hope for, I suppose. What happened?”</p><p>“I… I asked her to let me look at the records.” A lump choked his throat. “She attacked. I killed her.”</p><p>“Fine work. Your father would be proud.” The Governor patted Theodore on the back, crushing him. “Hopefully whatever secrets the creature stole died with it. We cannot allow an intelligence breach of this magnitude to go unchecked.”</p><p>Theodore nodded, trying not to break. He wasn’t allowed to sniffle. He pushed those feelings down and straightened his tie. There was a kingdom to think about.</p><p>"Ella was using her necklace to communicate with a superior," Theodore said. "You should examine it."</p><p>One of the knights flipped open the pendent. "Hello?"</p><p>The gemstone inside flashed red and exploded in the knight's hand. He screamed as his arm was scorched black with burns. The man was lucky the medical kit was still at hand.</p><p>"You idiot!" Governor Farbend said, wringing his jowls with his hands. He pulled a Knight Captain aside. “I want a full sweep of all government agencies! Check all personnel with adder stones and weed out imposters."</p><p>The Knight Captain grimaced. "We only have a couple of stones on hand."</p><p>"I’ll have my secretary put in an order—” He caught himself. “Devil damn me. I still can’t believe this. No, I’ll draft the work order myself. The University will supply your men with the stones.”</p><p>“Yes sir,” the Captain said. “I’ll prepare a squad at once.”</p><p>The governor turned back to Theodore. “Thank you for bringing this to our attention, Grayweather. I’ll expect a full report. We need anything you can tell us about who might be behind this. The safety of Laien may be on the line.”</p><p>The feather was still on the reading table. A single black raven’s feather. Whisper’s feather. Theodore pushed himself out of his chair and picked it up, his breathing still shaky.</p><p>“I don’t know who’s behind this, but I know how to find out. Get me an aura tracker and I’ll have something major to report."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Episode 6 Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Oboe barged through the entrance of Thistle's cave, crashing and stumbling through and over his piles of collectibles in a rush.</p><p>“Thistle!! Are you home?!” An entire heap of pots and pans clattered onto the cave floor. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to do that. Where are you?! Thistle, please! Hello?! Thistle!!”</p><p>Flailing her way past the living area, Oboe found him. He stood knee deep in his work pool, shaping dreams, his back to her.</p><p>“There you are!” Oboe said. “Didn’t you hear me?”</p><p>“Yeah.” He didn’t look at her. “I heard you.”</p><p>“You didn’t answer!”</p><p>His little fingers bent in slow but familiar patterns. A delicate dream bubble bloomed out of the shifting raw magic. It balanced on the tip of his pincer. “Should I?” He waded out of the pool, and placed the dream with the others in an old milk crate. “Don’t recall you listening to me. Not sure why I should return the favor.”</p><p>Oboe sniffled. “I’m sorry! I just don’t know what to do!”</p><p>“Oh yeah?” Thistle turned just enough to peek over his shoulder. “Did you figure it out?”</p><p>“I…” She held her breath. “Grandmother stabbed someone through the chest and I’m scared and I knew she was wicked but the magic on that sword is torture and now that leshy has to live in so much pain and I can’t tell Theo because he might do something to Grandmother and grandmother might do something to him and I don't want to tell Theo I gave away the sword but I don’t like lying to Theo but I have to lie or else I can’t be with my family and I’m supposed to be wicked but I’m not really good at it and I feel so bad I don’t know what to do help me!!”</p><p>Thistle faced her. A grimace, with four narrowed eyes. “Yeah. Sounds like the Circle.” He flicked his one good antennae. “So, what are you going to do about it?”</p><p>“I don’t know!!” Oboe pulled at her mane. “What should I do?”</p><p>He shrugged with all four arms. “That’s none of my business. I tried telling you what I thought, but you didn’t want to hear it.” He pointed. “You’re grownup now. You get to make whatever stupid mistakes you want. You don’t need my permission.”</p><p>Oboe didn’t feel like a grownup. She felt smaller and more helpless than ever before. “Grandmother is doing things that scare me. Bad things. And she’s making me do things I don’t like.”</p><p>Thistle climbed into an old wooden chair with a groan. “Then why do them?”</p><p>She scowled. “I get to be with my family again!”</p><p>“Yeah? So what?” He leaned over a junked cuckoo clock, tinkering with the guts. “Way I remember it, they didn’t lift a finger when you lost your name. That fell on me.” He got in there, elbow deep replacing cogs and forcing gears together. “Not going to pretend I did a good job raising you. You had shit luck to get stuck with a roach like me. Surprised you turned out as good as you did.”</p><p>Oboe hung her head. “I’m not good. I’m evil.” She pressed a hand to her chest. “I enchanted that human when I was a kid. I did it again with the Percy.” Her throat tightened. “And it felt so good both times! I’m wicked! Grandmother saw that. She said that’s just how I am. That I should embrace it.”</p><p>Thistle let out a bitter laugh. “Bassoon is a real piece of work. Living for centuries must screw with your head.” He popped across the workshop to grab a spare counterweight. “Let me tell you something about the Fair Lady, kid. She expects the worst in everyone. You could tell her you’d kill all your friends for a favor, and she’d believe it. Wouldn’t even bat an eye. That’s how she sees this world. Doesn’t mean she’s right.”</p><p>“But what if she is right?” Oboe said.</p><p>Thistle shook his head. "If she was, do you think you'd be asking that question? Do you think Bassoon even stops to wonder whether she's right anymore? Do you think she cares?"</p><p>Oboe stared at him. She tried to imagine grandmother admitting she was wrong, but couldn't. "...No. She doesn't."</p><p>Thistle started to wind the clock. “Oboe. Tell me why you came to see me."</p><p>Why? She wished he would stop talking in riddles. "I don't know!!" She tried to think about it. "Grandmother is doing awful things, but my family won't do anything about it! I'm scared, but I know you aren't! You don't care what the Circle thinks! I want to know the right thing to do!"</p><p>"What do you think I'm going to tell you?"</p><p>Oboe stomped. "That I shouldn't be part of this!! That grandmother is wrong and stupid and I don't have to be like her!"</p><p>The clock sprang to life with a chime, and launched its unsecured wooden cuckoo across the room.</p><p>“You already knew what I was going to say,” Thistle said. “Not sure why you bothered coming. You don’t need me. I bet you already know what you need to do. Stop wasting time and go do it.”</p><p>Oboe wiped the tears from her eyes. Thistle was wrong. She needed him. This is what she needed to hear. She pulled him into a big hug.</p><p>“Thank you!” She said.</p><p>“Let go of me!” Thistle fought, but not too hard. “Get out of here! I have work to do!”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Episode 6 Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Furies patrolled overhead, circling in wide arcs over the Inner circle. Oboe scurried along the ground in the shape of the smallest mouse she could manage and hoped no one could tell she was there. She tried her best not to squeak as she climbed the steps into the palace. It was hard. When she reached the top, the spriggans stared past her as she squeezed under the door.</p><p>It was dangerous to come here without her mantle, but there is no way they’d let her snoop where she wanted to snoop if she came like normal. Oboe wanted to tell Theo everything, but not yet. She tricked him when she took the sword away. Making this right meant getting it back and helping that leshy. That was the only way to make up for what she’d done.</p><p>The entrance hall seemed empty. She scaled a marble column, wondering where to go. The palace was like a big tangled knot. So much space folded back on itself that anywhere could lead anywhere. She ran up and down hallways that looped back on themselves until she got frustrated. She wondered what Theo would do. He was good at puzzles.</p><p>The library was simple enough to find. It was impressive enough to put right next to the main hall. Arching book cases, overflowing with tomes, loomed high overhead. She climbed onto a reading table and frowned. This was a bad idea. It would take her thousands of years to read all the books to find a map.</p><p>“Who’s that?!” Someone said.</p><p>Oboe darted across a reading table to get away. It was too late. Something clamped down around her and everything went dark.</p><p>“Got you!” Her captor said. “Guards! Come here! Now!”</p><p>Oboe found herself rattling around the inside of a copper goblet as her captor scooped her up, hand clasped over the top.</p><p>“No!!” Oboe said, trying to push past their fingers. “Let me out!”</p><p>The fingers spread, and Oboe saw her brother Fife staring down at her in the cup.</p><p>“Oboe?” His voice dropped to a hush. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>He bristled as a nymph in armor stomped into the library. “What do you want, envoy?” She said. “This had better be important.”</p><p>“I, er…” Fife’s eyes darted between the cup and the spriggan. He straightened his back. “My work has grown tiresome! Fetch me more apple wine to make it bearable!”</p><p>The nymph sneered at him. “Do I look like a drudge? Get it yourself, you worm!”</p><p>Fife puffed himself up. “You’ll regret those words when they make me a Duke!”</p><p>“Yeah!” She broke into mocking laughter. “Keep dreaming. Call me again and I’ll have you thrown in the labyrinth!” With that, she marched out.</p><p>Heaving a sigh of relief, Fife dumped Oboe out onto the table. She popped back to her normal form.</p><p>“That was close!” She said. “Thank you!”</p><p>“Quiet!” Fife said, glaring. “What are you thinking, sneaking around like this? Where is your mantle? What are you doing here?!”</p><p>Oboe crossed her arms. “It bothers me what grandmother is doing. The humans should know she’s wicked.”</p><p>Her brother’s eyes went wide. He glanced back around to be sure they were alone. “Have you gone insane? No! You can’t do that! The Fair Lady will have you killed! Or worse!” He thought about it. “Probably worse!”</p><p>“So she should get away with it??” Oboe said. “She tried to kidnap the crowned prince! She stabbed a fairy with a sword made of suffering! Are you really okay with that??”</p><p>“Yes!” He froze, mouth hanging open. “No.” A twist of pain flickered in his face. “Look. This is how things are in the Circle. You’d know that if you’d grew up here like I did. Even if the higher ups are doing things you don’t like, you keep your mouth shut. Bad things happen if you don’t.”</p><p>Theo wouldn’t have been happy with that answer. “That doesn’t make it right. If you don’t like it, you should do something about it.”</p><p>“I can’t just do that, Oboe!” He gripped the front of his mantle. “I have children to think about. I have a life here!”</p><p>Oboe took a deep breath. “Well, I don’t! I don’t have anything to lose. I can show people what Grandmother is really like.” She turned away, but Fife grabbed her hand.</p><p>“No.” He tightened his hold. “We just got you back.” His eyes softened and tears began to form. “I just got you back. Every day that’s gone by, I’ve thought about what happened to you. It was all my fault! I can't let you throw your life away now!”</p><p>Oboe glared. “Are you going to stop me?”</p><p>Fife said nothing. She pulled her hand free.</p><p>“Somebody has to do it,” she said and made to leave.</p><p>“Wait.”</p><p>She looked back. Her brother was even more shaken than before.</p><p>“Take the third hallway on the left,” he said, walking closer. “Follow the candles to the Arena. There’s something there that you should see, but you didn’t hear it from me.”</p><p>Oboe hugged him. He returned the embrace, trembling.</p><p>“Promise me you’ll be safe,” he said.</p><p>Oboe did not like breaking promises. “I’ll try.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Episode 6 Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Oboe followed her brother's instructions, scurrying up and down hallways after the candles. Would this take her to the labyrinth? She should've asked him where she was going. The door ahead was flush to the ground, with no room for a mouse to squeeze through. She shifted back to normal when she thought no one was looking.</p><p>“You! Satyr! Come here!”</p><p>Oboe jolted at being called out. She whipped around and was confused to see a human barreling towards her.</p><p>“Yes, you!” He looked important, with loads of medals and badges all jangling off the front of his blue uniform. His mustache was familiar. This was that human Oboe had seen grandmother talking to the other day. He dressed weird for a human. His shoulders and hat were fuzzy, and he had a long skirt. Belts crossed his front with curved daggers in sheathes. “Where is your Fairy Queen? We grow sick of waiting all of the time! Yes, bring her now!”</p><p>“Um.” She looked in every direction, worried a guard might be nearby. “I don’t know where she is. Sorry.”</p><p>“That is the bull’s droppings!” He rattled a sword in its scabbard. “I know of you! Do not make pretend! Your queen said you are family, remember? Yet when I am asking where she is, you are not knowing, your harpies are not knowing, all of you are of no use! What are we to do, hmm?!”</p><p>“Who are you?” Why was there a human in the Circle? “What are you doing here?”</p><p>The fancy human sputtered in disbelief, and puffed out his chest. “You insult me, you insult all of Feymire country! I am High Sergeant Crantor of Brigade Five! The most glittering to serve the twin Empresses!”</p><p>“Oh!” Oboe said. “You’re from a faraway place. That’s so cool!”</p><p>Crantor ran a hand through his thick sideburns. “Yes. It is very cold in my country. I am missing it with all of my heart. Yet I am here, in the rain lands, waiting forever for the war. But why? You promise to take the Laien prince heir away. Yet he returns?!” He spat. “You make fools of us!”</p><p>“Wait, war?” This was the first thing Oboe had heard about this. “What are you talking about?”</p><p>The human ground his teeth and shook. “Empty headed fairy! I will show your eyes!” He took her by the shoulder and marched her through the door she meant to enter. Oboe wondered whether to run, or fight, but before she could decide she was pushed through an archway outside into the stadium that once held the Tournament of Titles. It was filled with hundreds, no, thousands of humans like Crantor. Humans with strange uniforms, who were sharpening swords and training to fight. Oboe gaped. It was a whole army.</p><p>“Ah, you remember now, yes? Seeing helped you. I know these things.” He let out a snort. “We have alliance. You help us to take Laien. Hide the soldiers so King Stonewall does not know until much too late. You take his son, we break his spirit. You magic us inside. Short war, quick. Then Feymire will have all the secrets and riches Laien hides from us, and you will rule here as servant to Empresses.”</p><p>Oboe couldn’t believe what she was seeing. “You are going to invade Laien.”</p><p>“She is getting it!” Crantor slapped her across the back. “Very good. Maybe you bring Queen Bassoon here, so she also remember? We are all of us sick of the waiting.” He pushed her back out the door. “Fetch her for me, little goat. That is a good child, yes.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Episode 6 Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Oboe hurried through candlelit corridors, glancing over her shoulder as she hurried back the way she came. There was a whole army in the Fairy Circle. All the humans in the city were going to get hurt if she didn’t do something. She had to tell Theo.</p><p>Rounding the corner, she hit a dead end. “Auugh!” She balled her fists. This was the way she came, she knew it was. Why didn’t this place make any sense?</p><p>Doubling back, the hallway had changed. The candles were gone. Tapestries of the Woodwind family crest hung where they weren’t before. Something was wrong. It wasn’t until Oboe stopped to focus that she realized what.</p><p>She pressed a hand to the cold stone wall. Space was folding around her. Magic was flowing along the walls like an icy wind, knotting the halls of the palace like a tangle of threads. The halls were changing, forcing her down a certain path.</p><p>Oboe was scared. She had no idea where she was being taken but there was nowhere else to go. Dreading what was coming, she pushed on.</p><p>Twilight pooled on the floor of the chamber, pouring through a skylight at the tip of the tower. In the shadows, there was movement. Perched along rails all along the tower walls were ravens, black as the coming dark.</p><p>“How very peculiar to find you here, my daughter.” Grandmother’s hooves clacked against the marble floor, echoing off the walls. “Creeping naked through my private affairs. It leads one to worry, just what are you thinking?” She stepped into the light. A soft smile that did not match her eyes, watching Oboe through narrow slits. "Did you believe you could use your magic here, of all places, without my noticing?"</p><p>The door behind her sealed itself. Oboe was trapped. Grandmother loomed over her. Her heart raced, wondering what Bassoon would do. Oboe didn’t want to die. Not anymore. She clenched her teeth and looked the Fairy Queen in the eye.</p><p>“You have a whole army of humans here,” Oboe said. “Why?”</p><p>Bassoon raised her brow. “What reason has a fairy to do anything?”</p><p>Oboe had her suspicions. “You’re… trying to get Fates. You’re trying to change the lives of humans.”</p><p>The only reply was a deepening smile.</p><p>“But you’re allies with Laien,” Oboe said. The Whispers rustled around them.</p><p>“The Stonewall dynasty has worn out its usefulness. Complacent from its prosperity. Dull in its stability.” Bassoon shrugged with open palms. “Harvest time has come. I must steer the course of history to earn the Fates I need to live. Once more I will put a new regime on the throne, and in so doing, live to see the one to come after that.”</p><p>It made Oboe angry that this was how Bassoon treated a friend of the Fairy Circle. She wanted to tell The Fair Lady that she was selfish, that she was awful, but Oboe held her tongue.</p><p>Bassoon’s fingers fluttered under Oboe’s chin, her eyes wild. “I have answered your questions, but you have not paid the favor in kind. Why…” She grabbed Oboe by the throat. “Are you here?”</p><p>Oboe tried to struggle, but Bassoon’s grip was like a closing vice. She had to say something or else be choked. The truth meant death. Bassoon would never let her leave if she knew Oboe wanted to tell the humans about her plan. Her mind swam. Thistle said Bassoon always expected the worst of others.</p><p>“I want those Fates!” Oboe said, gagging. “I wanted to take them for myself!”</p><p>“You admit it!” Bassoon hurled Oboe to the floor, and laughed. “You wicked little weed! You think you can steal from me? I am your Queen!”</p><p>Oboe gasped for breath, and winced at her bruises. Bassoon circled like a vulture. Oboe stayed down. She knew Bassoon would like to see her stay down.</p><p>“I have lived for a thousand years.” Bassoon’s tone was furious, but her face was amused. “You think you have the cunning to take anything from me? I saw through you the moment I sensed your magic.”</p><p>“I’m sorry!” Oboe said, groveling. She kept her face to the floor, knowing she was a bad liar. “I’ve been nameless so long! I just want Fates!! I can’t stand it! Please, let me help! Let me have a cut! I just want to taste them again!”</p><p>The Whispers broke into a chorus of caws and screams. “And why should I give you anything? You wretched little would-be thief.”</p><p>“I’m wicked! Just like you said! But I can serve you! Like you wanted! Just give me a chance! I beg of you!”</p><p>Oboe peeked. Just enough to see Bassoon’s smug satisfaction.</p><p>“You know your place. Good.” She strutted closer, leering down. “Very well. I shall give you one more chance to serve. It would be a waste to squander your potential so soon. But know this, you have exhausted my mercy. Cross me again and I shall strip you of more than your name. Do you understand me?”</p><p>Oboe couldn’t believe this was working. “Yes, my queen.”</p><p>“Then get on your hooves.” She said. “I have work for you.”</p><p>Oboe obeyed. All she needed to do was play along until she could get away. If she could talk to Theo, he could come up with a plan to fix this.</p><p>“It is time we cashed in the Ranger Deputy’s trust in you,” Bassoon said. “He is coming here with a platoon of knights. You will work with my spriggan to deliver him to his death.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Episode 6 Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>A new day had risen. Theodore marched at the head of a half dozen royal knights, their armor clacking with each footstep, their capes bright with the nation’s colors: Green and burgundy. The best men and women the palace could spare. Theodore tuned the Aura tracker as they passed through the tree line of the Whirlwood. The Governor made sure Theodore would be ready when they found Whisper.</p><p>Something went wrong. The tracker malfunctioned. Aura trails sprang out of the machine in thirty different directions. Theodore stared at the tangled ribbon of light. There was no way they were close enough for the machine to activate. Had Whisper masked her location with false signals somehow? That wasn't going to work. After the incident with the prince Theodore took the time to commit the aura tracker’s entire instruction manual to memory. Whisper’s vile scheme was nothing in the face of a well-documented trouble shooting section.</p><p>Theodore spun the amplifier wheel down, lowering the sensitivity, until only the strongest signal remained. A single beam of tracking light cut through the Whirlwood like a beacon. Even at the lowest setting, the signal was massive. Tracking the prince required him to get within a few miles at least. Was she that close? How bright was Whisper’s aura?</p><p>There was a chance she was hiding in the Fairy Circle. This time, Theodore took precautions. He sent word ahead by messenger bird for the Fair Lady to expect them, and drafted a search warrant. There was no need for a repeat of his botched attempt to save Oboe.</p><p>They moved in like a thunderstorm. Whisper was out there somewhere, and they were going to put a stop to her. Theodore had never felt so powerful before in his life. Or at least he would have, if the knights didn’t need to keep stopping to catch their breath.</p><p>“Do you need to wear all that armor while we hike?” he said. “It looks exhausting.”</p><p>Sir Marla Whitesail, the senior officer, braced herself against a tree and grimaced. “It is an honor to wear these colors!” She broke into a rasping cough. “We would never disgrace our country by being seen without it!”</p><p>“The creatures won’t care,” Theodore said. “We don’t know how long this will take. Let’s at least stick your greaves and gauntlets in a backpack until we get closer.” At least Conrad’s men had the sense to dress lighter.</p><p>“No!” She said, gasping and wheezing. “Honor!!”</p><p>Theodore paced. He was anxious to keep moving. The halts gave him too much time to think about what happened. His throat tightened. He tried to swallow the memory, but it was still there. The thoughts ate away at him from the inside any time they stopped.</p><p>He had killed Ella. Or whoever Ella really was. What would Oboe think of him? His mind flashed with the blood and screams of his father killing those creatures in Crookhole Mine. All those lessons in murder were still there. They were part of him. When he grabbed the sword in the vault, his heart had pounded with excitement. It was the same thrill he felt when he stalked the Tall Man through the streets of the city. The same rush of triumph when he stabbed him with the knife.</p><p>Theodore ran his fingers over the ring. He could feel the Tall Man far off, drinking tea in his home in the Hollows. What he did to the ghast was inexcusable. He had told himself he would never hurt another creature, but he was still his father’s son.</p><p>What was going to happen when they found Whisper? He could not imagine her surrendering. There would be violence. Even if he did not swing the sword, he was responsible.</p><p>No. She was an enemy of the State. She tried to abduct the crowned prince. Oboe would say they needed to fight. She would tell him that they couldn't let bad people do bad things. He needed to stop Whisper, and the thought of stopping her made his heart pound with dark excitement. She had to be stopped, but the storm that was coming terrified him.</p><p>“Let’s go already!” Theodore said, unable to stand another moment. “Come on!”</p><p>“Alright, alright, alright!” The knights grumbled, but assumed their formation.</p><p>Theodore pressed on, leading them deeper into the folds of the Whirl. He pushed everything inside down tight. Right now, the mission was the only thing that mattered. He needed to stay focused.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Episode 6 Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Oboe spent all night screaming inside her head because she couldn’t do it the normal way. She needed a chance to get away, a chance to get word to Theo. Grandmother didn't give her that chance. Guards kept watch hover Oboe while Bassoon prepared her trap.</p><p>The marketplace was empty. She stood alongside a troop of Spriggan waiting for Theo and his knights to enter the Circle. The scouts said he was coming any moment now.</p><p>Épée gave Oboe a side eye glare. “You know what you need to do?”</p><p>“Yeah, I do!” Oboe said, angry about it. “Grandmother told me herself!” Her voice took a mocking tone. “Take the humans to the gazebo, my sweet pet! But oh, don’t you ever be friends with them! Humans are our play things! Blah, blah, blah!”</p><p>The fury sniggered. “Good impression. Foxglove can do her laugh perfect. Or she did, anyway.” Her face sobered. “She got caught, and our Lady had all her feathers ripped out. Bottom line, don’t get caught.”</p><p>Oboe scanned the rooftops, wondering if a Whisper was nearby. “Oh.”</p><p>Épée spread her wings. “We’ll get into position. Do not let the humans know what we’re up to.” The spriggans scattered, hiding by magic or by flight. Oboe sat by the well, dreading what would happen next. She wracked her brains, wondering what to do, but all too soon Theo arrived with a bunch of tired looking knights.</p><p>“Oboe?” His eyes lit up at the sight of her. He holstered a weird human doohickey to his belt. “I didn’t expect to see you here!”</p><p>She forced the biggest, most unnatural smile she could. “The fair lady got your letter!” Her eyes darted toward the furies on the roof top, trying not to look at them. “She sure did like it! She wants me to take you to the gazebo to meet her!”</p><p>“The Fair Lady is going to help us?” Theo said. "That's fantastic!"</p><p>Oboe tried to shake her head without moving it, managing only to vibrate in terror. She spotted a Whisper watching them from atop the rooftop behind Theo.</p><p>He raised an eyebrow. “Is something wrong?”</p><p>Oboe resumed screaming internally. “I’m fine! Please follow me!!”</p><p>Theo signaled for the knights to proceed. They walked a short distance to a small garden park where they all entered the gazebo, which was rigged so thick with runes she hoped the humans could smell it.</p><p>“I’m sorry about arguing with you at the fountain,” Theo said. His face was pained. “Do we have time? We should talk. A lot has happened.”</p><p>“Now!!” Épée shrieked. A gnome in the bushes leapt out and set off the trap. Swirls of shifting magic coiled around the gazebo.</p><p>“What’s going on?!” The humans were freaking out. “What is this?!”</p><p>It was too late. Oboe hadn’t figured out a way to stop this from happening but she had to do something. Bassoon wanted them all dead. Without thinking, she jumped inside the gazebo while the spell was unfurling.</p><p>Space unfolded and refolded around them, throttling them and churning their stomachs. Oboe imagined this was how an accordion felt when it was played. When the world felt normal again, everything had changed. The marketplace was gone. The spell had cut the whole gazebo out of space and planted it in the labyrinth.</p><p>“What just happened?!” Theo said, dazed.</p><p>“Where are we?” One of the knights shouted.</p><p>“Now!”</p><p>Spriggan leapt out from the shadows; Nymphs and furies armed with bronze daggers. The knights on their feet made to unsheathe their swords. One managed to dodge an incoming stab, but was grabbed from behind. There was a pop of magic, and the knight shrank away. His armor collapsed into a heap and a rabbit crawled out from the mess.</p><p>“Don’t let them touch you!” The knight leader said, swinging her sword to keep the spriggans at bay. There were too many of them. Her sword was knocked out of her hand and a pooka managed to sneak up and touch her. Her body froze in place, elf shot. The spriggan fell on the humans like a pack of wolves.</p><p>Theo backed away from the brawl, eyes wide, staring at Oboe. “Why?!”</p><p>Oboe’s face hung long. Theo was going to die. She grabbed him by the shoulders, eyes filled with tears.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>Her magic pulsed through her hands. A sick, guilty convulsion of pleasure hit her as Theo vanished. His uniform fell to the floor in a heap.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Episode 6 Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Two of the humans were dead. Ripped up with knives. The rest were lucky enough to be enchanted, though Oboe was scared about what came next.</p><p>“Is that all of them?” The nymph captain said. A brown rabbit dangled at her side, gripped by the ears.</p><p>“Unhand us you demons!” The former human flailed, trying to get free, and made a valiant but useless effort to scuff the spriggan’s armor. “The King will hear of this!”</p><p>“We’re missing one,” the pooka said, sniffing at Theo’s clothes. He looked up at Oboe. “Where is this one?”</p><p>Oboe cupped her palm gently behind her back. “I don’t know.”</p><p>“I saw you transform him.” He narrowed his eye.</p><p>“I turned him into a bug,” Oboe said. She gnawed at the inside of her cheek. “He flew away before I could stop him!”</p><p>“Hah!” Said one the paralyzed humans. “He’s gone to tell the capital you’re all traitors! The King will send a whole army! They’ll make you pay for this!”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter.” The nymph Captain bent down and picked up the aura tracker out of Theo’s things. She smashed it against the wall. “No one escapes the labyrinth.” She turned to her troop. “Oxnard and Dandelion! You two get the captives into cages. I want the rest of you to comb the maze for this other one! Our Lady will want all the humans accounted for. Sooner we get this done, sooner we can leave.”</p><p>Oboe slipped away while the troop was exchanging bows, and hurried down dank stone corridors as fast as she could until she was sure she was alone. Under the faint glow of the labyrinth's walls, she opened her hand to find a little worker ant.</p><p>“Oboe?” He looked up at her, wriggling his antennae. He scuttled around her hand shaking his head. “W-what’s going on? Why am I an insect?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” she said. “My magic likes beasts and birds. I wanted something small. It’s weird it picked a bug for you!” She would’ve expected at least a drone, not a worker ant. It was so odd.</p><p>“That's not what I meant!” His tone was angrier now. "Why did you do this to me!?”</p><p>Oboe winced. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” She slumped against the wall and pulled her hair with a free hand. “This is all I could think of to keep you safe! I’ve made so many mistakes and now you’re here and I’m not sure what to do! I need to get you out of here so grandmother doesn’t kill you!”</p><p>“What? Your grandmother? Why would the Fair Lady do this?!”</p><p>“Theo, the Fair Lady is Whisper! I should’ve told you right away, but I didn’t! She’s the one who tried to kidnap Percy! And she’s doing other bad stuff too! She’s got a whole Feymire army here! She’s going to attack the capital!”</p><p>Theo froze, staring at her. “Are you serious? Whisper is…” He shook his head. “An entire foreign army? Here in the Circle?”</p><p>“I saw them!" Oboe said. "Grandmother told me she wants them to take over so she can get lots of Fates!"</p><p>“How long have you known all this?” Theo said. “Why were you helping her?”</p><p>Why did he have to ask? “I… Theo. I messed up. I wanted to be with my family so bad. Grandmother is wicked, and awful, and she made me think I should be wicked too! But you were right. I can’t just ignore bad things because she’s family!"</p><p>Theo fell quiet. The quiet was worse than if he was yelling. She wished he would yell.</p><p>“I can’t believe this," he said. "I thought you were smarter than this.”</p><p>“I’m an idiot, okay?!” Oboe said. “I wanted to fix everything before telling you, but that was an even bigger mistake! I ruined everything like I always do! I'm sorry!”</p><p>"Stop it." Theo's voice was firm. How could such a little bug seem so big? "Apologizing won't fix anything. This is serious. You're telling me the Fairy Circle is harboring an invasion force. We need to get out of here so we can warn the capital."</p><p>He was right, but Oboe was still worried that he hated her. She tried to calm down. "Okay."</p><p>"We seem to be out of harm's way," Theo said. "Can you change me back to normal?"</p><p>Oboe remembered what happened the last time she used her magic a bunch in the palace. "I can't! Grandmother will sense it and find us! We should get you out of here first!"</p><p>"I have to stay like this?!" Theo said. "Is this a trick? Are you just trying to take my Fates?!"</p><p>"No!" Oboe was horrified. "I couldn't let them kill you! I'm sorry! I hate this too, but it's just for a little while. Please! You have to trust me!"</p><p>A silence lingered. Oboe held her breath. Was he angry? Ants were difficult to read. He had every right to be angry.</p><p>"You're right," Theo said. "I know you aren't wicked. I'm sorry. If Whisper is the Fair Lady, it all makes sense. I knew she was a fairy plotting to usurp the throne. I know how much you wanted to be with your family. Of course Whisper would take advantage of that. This is her fault."</p><p>"...Theo..." Relief washed over her. She didn't deserve him.</p><p>"We need to focus on getting out of here," he said. "Do you know a way out?"</p><p>Oboe glanced down the dim, twisting corridors. "I've never been here before."</p><p>"I have," Theo said. He marched circles in Oboe's palm, thinking. "I know Épée has a whistle that lets her enter and leave, but I don't like our odds of stealing it off her."</p><p>"But is there anything else we can do?" Oboe said. "She said there's no way to escape."</p><p>He looked up. "There might be. When I came here before, I ripped a tear in the fold. It might still be there."</p><p>"This place is a maze!" Oboe said. "How are we going to find it again?"</p><p>"We're going to have to try," Theo said.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Episode 6 Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Theodore held on as Oboe ran through archways and down glowing stone tunnels. He thought he recognized some land marks, torture devices and cell blocks, but the way they connected didn't stay consistent. Out in the Whirlwood, folds in space had patterns and rules. If he could just get a handle on how the paths changed, he could map it out in his head.</p><p>Oboe cantered to a halt and growled in frustration. Another dead-end wall blocked her path. "I hate this place! Nothing makes sense!"</p><p>"Quiet," Theodore said. Footsteps echoed behind them. "Do you hear that?"</p><p>She peeked around the corner to look the way they came. "Spriggan," she said. "A fury, a nymph, and a leshy. What do we do?! They're coming this way!!"</p><p>There was nowhere to go. "Act natural," Theodore said. "Pretend you're looking for me."</p><p>Nodding, Oboe stepped out into the wide center chamber. The three spriggan charged towards her.</p><p>"You!" The leshy said. "Stay where you are!"</p><p>"The scent is strong," the fury said. "She has the human."</p><p>The nymph held out his hand and conjured a sword of jagged glass. “Hand him over, or else!”</p><p>“No!” Oboe said, hiding Theo behind her back. “You can’t take him!”</p><p>Well, that didn't take long. As the spriggan closed in with their weapons, Theodore scuttled up Oboe’s arm and into her mane.</p><p>“Run!” he said.</p><p>Oboe tried to make a break down the hallway, only for the fury to cut her off with twin daggers in hand. "I don't think so!”</p><p>The leshy came from behind and pounded Oboe in the side with a mace. Theodore clung to her hair as she fell to the floor. The leshy leaned over her, tapping his weapon into an open palm. Theodore climbed down to her ear.</p><p>“His feet! Kick his feet!” he said.</p><p>Without hesitation, Oboe bucked the leshy in the ankles and sent him tumbling across the room. His mace clattered to the floor beside Oboe.</p><p>“Grab it!”</p><p>Oboe lunged for the weapon while the other two were startled. Theodore held on as she jumped to her feet. The remaining guards crept closer from the front and the back.</p><p>“What do you think you’re doing?” The nymph said. “The Lady will have you killed for this!”</p><p>Theodore studied their opponents. Their stances and grip were terrible. He remembered his father’s training. How he battered Theodore’s hands and legs with a practice sword to show him how much form mattered. Oboe could win this. She just needed to know how.</p><p>“Bait the nymph to attack. Stay clear. Aim for the wrists. You can disarm her!”</p><p>She gaped. “When did you learn how to fight?!”</p><p>“Oboe! Now!!”</p><p>With a nod, Oboe feinted. She jumped back as the nymph swiped with her longsword. The mace came down hard on the nymph’s sword grip. She howled in pain. Oboe followed with a blow to the gut, and sent her opponent crashing down.</p><p>“Behind you!” Theodore shouted.</p><p>The fury lunged, daggers out. Oboe heard Theodore. She bolted forward and spun around to see the fury chasing after.</p><p>“What do I do?!” Oboe was shaking.</p><p>“Keep your distance! She’s fast, but her range is short.”</p><p>The fury swiped and stabbed, but Oboe put everything into dodging. There was no chance to counter attack, she was too quick. Theodore wracked his brain for a strategy. Oboe did not have the experience to parry or riposte.</p><p>“Tell me what to do!!” Oboe said.</p><p>“The sword!” Theodore said. She needed a longer weapon. “Get the sword!”</p><p>The leshy jumped out of the shadows and grabbed Oboe. He had recovered from the kick.</p><p>“Got you, traitor!”</p><p>The fury barreled towards them with a hungry smile. Oboe pulled the leshy off his feet and used his body as a shield. The daggers sank into his flesh. He screamed, and his arms fell limp. Oboe pulled herself free and ran past the fury before she yanked her blades free.</p><p>“Fig!!” The fury said, as her cohort fell in her arms. “You idiot! You damned stupid idiot! Why did you let that happen!!”</p><p>Oboe grabbed the sword off the floor, but the nymph’s hands were still tight around it.</p><p>“I’m not through with you yet…!” The nymph let out a moan. Oboe bashed her in the back with the mace. She croaked with pain, and Oboe took her weapon. Theodore cringed, wishing it wasn’t necessary.</p><p>The leshy collapsed to the floor. The fury stood over the body and turned. Eyes like fire.</p><p>“I’m going to kill you!” She said.</p><p>Theodore’s head was swimming. The fury should not have pulled her daggers free. The leshy was going to bleed out of control. He was going to die.</p><p>“Theo!!” Oboe said, backing away. “Help me!!”</p><p>Theodore flicked his antennae and forced himself to focus. “Okay,” he said, whispering. “Do not let her get close. You have a range advantage! Attack only when she can’t attack back! Lunge from as far as you can!”</p><p>This was easier said than done. The fury came screaming at Oboe, talons scraping against the stone. She swiped just to keep the fury at bay, but she was relentless. Her daggers whistled through the air and Oboe was getting backed into a corner. Theodore saw their chance when the fury’s breathing grew labored.</p><p>“The wings!” Theodore said. “There’s no armor on the wings!”</p><p>Oboe cleaved a clean cut straight through the fury’s arm, scattering feathers in the air. She shrieked, and kept coming with her good arm. Oboe struck true again, and knocked the remaining blade free of the spriggan’s hand. The fury clutched her bloodied arms to her chest, wings wrapped around her like a blanket. Oboe stood over her, weapon ready.</p><p>“N-no! Please!” The fury’s voice faltered. She looked at her fallen comrade, eyes full of fear. “I yield! Let me go!”</p><p>Feather fragments cascaded through the air like snow. Blood pooled on the floor. Theodore remembered the light fading from Ella’s eyes. Oboe pulled the sword over her head to bring it down on the last spriggan in their way.</p><p>“Oboe! Stop!!” He said. “Don’t hurt her!”</p><p>She did not lower the sword. “She’ll warn the others!”</p><p>“I don’t care!” Theodore said. “No one else has to die! We’re done here!”</p><p>Hesitating, Oboe lowered the blade. She took a deep breath. “Okay.” She grimaced at the fury, and searched the bodies. It was just their luck, none of them had a fold whistle. Oboe stood up. “Go get some help for your friends, and leave us alone.”</p><p>The fury said nothing. Oboe marched past the three soldiers, her hooves clicking on the stone floor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Episode 6 Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“We’ve gone this way already,” Theo said.</p><p>Oboe stumbled to a halt, short of breath from running up and down hallways. “What? How can you tell??” Every gloomy room of the labyrinth looked the same. At least they hadn’t run into any more spriggans.</p><p>She felt him crawl to a better vantage point in her hair. “We passed those gibbets earlier. The blood stains are the same.” He dangled on her furrowed brow. “This isn't working. We're not getting any closer to the tear."</p><p>The sword drooped in her hand. “It's not my fault! I'm going where you're telling me, but everything keeps changing! I don't know what to do!”</p><p>“It's not anyone's fault,” Theo said. "We need a better plan to get out of here."</p><p>Oboe tried to think. "If we fight more Spriggans, one of them has to have a fold whistle. We can use that to escape."</p><p>"Out of the question!" Theo said. "We're not going to pick fights! It's too dangerous."</p><p>“We can take them!” Oboe said, posing with both hands on the sword. “We did awesome!”</p><p>There was an icy silence before Theo said anything.</p><p>“No. We’re not hurting anyone else.”</p><p>“But they’re trying to get us!” Oboe said.</p><p>“That’s not who I am!” Theo shouted. “That’s not how we do things! Our duty is to protect creatures and keep order! We aren’t going to hurt anyone!”</p><p>He was so mad. “Theo. Are you okay?”</p><p>“No!” His voice choked. “I’m not! This is…” He buried himself in her mane. “Oboe, I killed someone! I took a sword and I killed someone! Just like my father! Just the way he taught me!”</p><p>“What?” She picked Theodore out of her mane with care and held him up in her palm. “Who? What happened?”</p><p>He wouldn’t look at her. “A fairy spy. A doppelganger. She… I found one of Whisper’s feathers. She attacked. And…”</p><p>“Oh.” She shook her head. “Then, it’s not your fault. It’s fine.”</p><p>He looked up. His antennae were flailing. “Fine?! I cut her open with a sword and watched her die! That is not fine! I killed her!”</p><p>All Oboe felt was grateful that Theo survived. She didn’t care if some wicked fairy spy was killed. That’s not how Theo felt, though. She had never heard him sound this upset. “I’m sorry. It’s not your fault. You did what you had to.”</p><p>“You’re wrong.” His tone dropped like a brick wall. “There’s always another way. There has to be!”</p><p>Oboe took a deep breath. She wasn't used to Theo being this emotional. It wouldn't do any good to get worked up along with him. She needed to listen. “Okay. So, we can’t fight our way out. What else can we do?”</p><p>Asking him to think seemed to calm Theo. He paced in her hand. His little legs tickled. “I remember there being a brazen bull and some racks near the tear. Or there were, anyway. If we mind the land marks, there’s a chance we can get back to it. But if this place is changing, we can’t be sure the land marks will stay reliable. If I could just see how things were changing, maybe I can make sense of it.”</p><p>It wasn't quite seeing, but Oboe had something that might be close enough. She pressed her hand to the wall. Concentrating, she could feel the ebb and fold of the magic in the labyrinth. “If I tell you which way things are changing, do you think can navigate better?"</p><p>“Yes.” Theo said, confident. He was almost back to normal. “Okay. We can do this. We just have to work together and get out before they find us.”</p><p>Oboe hurried. She ran her fingertips along the slick cold walls, and Theo told her which way to go. He’d spot something, a blood smear or a familiar cage, and tell her which path to take. She’d tell him when the hallways contorted, which way they were bending.</p><p>"Try turning right up ahead," Theo said.</p><p>"It's curving like a horse shoe that way," Oboe said.</p><p>"Then keep straight next. Let me know when a path bends the other way."</p><p>Somehow Theo kept it all in his head. He had a big brain, even when he was a tiny bug. After many more loops and turns, they found rooms they hadn't seen before to explore.</p><p>"That wall!" Theo said, almost falling out of her hair. "Try stepping through it!"</p><p>Oboe wasn't sure why he was so excited, but touched it anyway. The wall rippled and vanished when she pressed her fingers against it. She stepped inside and found a scorched chamber, with a blinding light hanging in the air.</p><p>“There!” Theo said. “That’s the tear!”</p><p>The wall was torn like ripped quilt. Beyond was the shining walls of the upper palace. Oboe jumped through.</p><p>“Wait!” Theo said, but it was too late.</p><p>It took several blinks before Oboe’s eyes adjusted back to the brightness of the surface.</p><p>“You were a fool to throw away my forgiveness, daughter.”</p><p>Bassoon stood in front of her, hands folded with a smile. Oboe wheeled around to see an entire regiment of spriggan surrounding her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Episode 6 Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“That’s her!” the fury said, her arm wrapped in bandages. “She’s the one that turned on us!”</p><p>Oboe made a break for the door, but was cut off by rows of pointed spears. She readied her sword, eyeing for another way out.</p><p>“I don’t think so.” Bassoon flicked her wrist, and the conjured sword evaporated in Oboe’s hands. Her arms were wrenched back as spriggans piled on her. Oboe swung to throw them off, but more piled on until she was pinned down. She thrashed on her knees, grunting and growling, unable to pull herself free. Iron shackles were forced onto her wrists, and Oboe felt the magic inside her fall silent.</p><p>“The human too,” Bassoon said. “No more mistakes!”</p><p>Oboe felt Theo crawl deeper into her hair. He was smart enough to keep quiet. “He’s not here!” She said. “He’s already gone! He’s going to tell everyone your awful plans!”</p><p>The Fair Lady rolled her eyes. She snapped her fingers and Oboe felt Theo shoot out of her mane. He spun, floating and squirming through the air until he hung in front of Bassoon. With a tap, Theo fell naked to the floor in his true body. It startled Oboe to see him without his clothes. He was so slender, pale and hairless. The scars across his chest reminded her how easy it would be for him to die.</p><p>He groaned. “…Oboe?” The spriggan seized him before he could come to his senses.</p><p>“Don’t hurt him!” Oboe said. She lurched as Bassoon yanked her chains.</p><p>“What am I to do with you?” Bassoon sidled along the length of the chain to peer down at her granddaughter. “I offer you your name, a place at my feet, and still I catch you conspiring against me.” She sighed, and handed the chain to her spriggan. “My mercy is wasted on you. It seems the old wisdom is still best. No good can come from a bad seed.”</p><p>“Let us go!!” Oboe shouted as she was dragged out into the grand hall of the palace alongside Theo. She wrestled with her shackles, but it was no use.</p><p>Bassoon smirked. “Why should I, when I can make examples of you?” She gestured toward the upper floors overlooking them. Crowds of Titled fairies watched with mixed emotions from the balconies above. Fife was among them.</p><p>“My fair folk.” Bassoon spread her arms wide. Oboe and Theo were forced onto their knees on either side of her. “There is no more need for alarm. The intruders, and the traitor, have been captured. It is time to decide how their stories end.”</p><p>“You’re the traitor!” Theo said. “We have been allies for a thousand years, but you mean to stage a coup!”</p><p>Bassoon struck Theo across the face, knocking him down. Oboe winced as he rolled across the marble floor, trailing a trickle of blood. “Do not presume to speak, human. You kneel in the Court of the Fey. We are the Third Born! The Mother’s last and perfect children. Made to punish humanity. You are our prey, and nothing more.”</p><p>“No!” Oboe stood up. “Shut up! I'm sick of you!" Their lives were in danger. She needed to stop, but she couldn't. "Humans are creatures, just like us! You don't get to hurt them just because you want to! I never should've listened to you! You're wicked, and you made me wicked too! The sort of wicked all the humans are scared of! We could all be friends, REAL friends! But we can't because of terrible, rotten people like you!!" Oboe looked up toward the Titled. "Bassoon wants to invade the capital! There's a whole army waiting! You need to stop her!"</p><p>The Titled did not so much as murmur. Bassoon chuckled.</p><p>"Please!" Oboe searched their faces, but found no concern. "We don't have to be like her! We can't let this happen!"</p><p>“What is this prattle?” Bassoon wrapped her hands around Oboe's shoulders, nails biting into her shoulders. “Do you think you can turn a single one of them against me? Look at them. Every one of them owes me their comfort, their luxury. They will do nothing.”</p><p>Oboe’s eyes found Fife’s. She begged him without words. He held her gaze, and then turned away. Her heart broke.</p><p>“They are better than loyal,” Bassoon said. “They are afraid.”</p><p>Her fingers twisted, and ripped Oboe’s mantle off her body. The crowd recoiled in disgust, and all the shame of being nameless flooded back.</p><p>“This fairy has no name!” Bassoon spoke to the nobles. “She is no fey, but a curse! There is no place in the Circle for this one! May she only know scorn and suffering!”</p><p>It was no easier hearing the words a second time. She shouldn’t care. It shouldn’t have stung, but it did. Oboe let out a shaky breath. Bassoon strutted out in front of her, and Theo was forced onto his knees.</p><p>“I will pass my judgment.” Bassoon said. “A clean death is too good for them. They will be tortured until their bodies give out. Then their bodies will be hung in this hall, to serve as reminder of why no one may cross the Queen of the Fairies.”</p><p>“My lady.” Épée crept closer. “It will take time to stitch the hole in the labyrinth. Do you want a guard posted to prevent another escape?”</p><p>Bassoon waved the spriggan Captain away. “There is no need of that. Have them taken to my chambers.” She ran a finger along Theo’s bleeding cheek. “I’d like to savor this.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Episode 6 Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Theodore shivered, feeling a chill on his bare skin. It made him wonder about what happened to his clothes. It bothered him knowing he was going to die here without first returning his uniform to the Laien government supply warehouse. Annual inventory was coming next month and the numbers would be off by one. It would be all his fault. He pulled against his shackles, yanking the chains taut, but it was no use.</p><p>The air was sweet with oils and perfume. He had to squint through his loose hanging hair. The world was a soft haze without his glasses. Somehow, the ant eyes Oboe had given him were better than his real ones. Even so, Bassoon’s bed chamber was grander than anything he had seen in the palace. A vibrant, white heaven of alabaster pillars and hanging silks. It was marred only by the old blood stains caked into the floor at his feet.</p><p>Oboe thrashed against the opposite wall, chains rattling, her breathing ragged. Where did she find the strength? The iron made her weak like him.</p><p>“Please stop,” he said. “You’re going to hurt yourself.”</p><p>“Don’t tell me what to do!!” Oboe said. “She’s not going to get away with this! I’ll punch her! Right in her big evil face! I’ll make her regret everything!”</p><p>“We need to stay calm and think of a plan,” Theodore said. Though he was at a loss on how to turn this hopeless situation around. If he had his hairpins he could try to pick the lock, but they were lost somewhere in the labyrinth along with his pants. “You won’t have the energy to fight if you keep this up.”</p><p>“I don’t know what else to do!!” Oboe stomped her hooves. “This is all my fault! It’s always my fault! Because I’m stupid! I spent my whole life wanting grandmother to love me, but she’s the worst creature in the world! I let her trick me, and then I ruined everything!”</p><p>Theodore glared. “Stop it. You’re not the one to blame. She tricked both of us. What matters is that you stood up to her. If you hadn't done that, I'd be dead. Thank you."</p><p>Oboe choked back a sniffle. “Theo...”</p><p>“We’re going to get out of this, okay? We’ll expose her for what she is and stop the invasion. But I need you stay calm and sharp, alright?”</p><p>She nodded. “Okay. You’re right. But how can we escape?”</p><p>Theodore gave a blank stare. He tugged at his shackles again. “Uh.” He had no idea. He scanned the room, trying to spot anything of use. Bassoon had hung the torn remains of Oboe's mantle on a nearby silk veil in plain sight between them. Theodore assumed she did this to torment Oboe.</p><p>"Does your mantle have a pin clasp?" He said.</p><p>"Huh?" Oboe said. "It does. Why?"</p><p>It wasn't an ideal lock pick, and he wasn't even sure how he would use it with his hands bound, but it would have to do. The mantle itself was far out of reach, but it was attached to a curtain that ran across the room. Theodore pushed against his chains and reached for the edge of the curtain. His fingers brushed against it. He tried to stretch, feeding as much chain through the wall bolt as he could to give one arm more range. Lunging, on his third try he managed to snap a hold on a bit of cloth between his fingers. It was enough to get better grip, and then tear the silk down from its hangers. The mantle fell to the floor with a soft fwump.</p><p>"You did it!" Oboe said. Now Theodore just needed to reel it in.</p><p>The door burst open. Startled, Oboe and Theodore turned and saw Bassoon storming into the room.</p><p>"What did you do?!" The Fair Lady said, furious.</p><p>Theodore dropped the curtain, eyes wide, and offered a feeble smile. The Fair Lady strode past him, ignoring him, and leered at Oboe.</p><p>"Explain yourself, you wretch! What did you do?!"</p><p>"We're just trying to escape!" Oboe said. "Give me a break! What did you expect us to do??"</p><p>"No!" Bassoon grabbed Oboe by the hair and bashed her head against the wall. She yelped in pain and Theodore clenched his teeth.</p><p>"I'm through playing games with you, child! The sword! Where is it?!"</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about!" Oboe said.</p><p>"Did you think you could lie to me?!" Bassoon said, and lifted her mantle. Carved across her chest was a scar, glowing a hot angry white. "Did you think you could remove the sword without my noticing? Did you think you could kill me this way?" Oboe shrieked as Bassoon tore a handful of hair from her mane. "Think again. Tell me how you managed this, or I will make you the next sacrifice!"</p><p>"Leave her alone!" Theodore said, struggling against his chains.</p><p>"Wait your turn," Bassoon said, sneering. "Daughter, this is your last chance. Tell me where the sword is, or I promise that I will make you suffer."</p><p>Oboe glared back. "I told you! I don't know!"</p><p>Before Bassoon could lash out again, a troop of nymphs came to the door.</p><p>"My Queen." Their leader bowed. "The spriggan are on alert as you commanded. Also, the Feymire commander is requesting to speak to you again."</p><p>"I could care less what that blowhard wants," Bassoon said. "Tell him that if he wants to attack the capital so badly he can do it without our help. That will shut him up. He knows a direct assault on the wall is suicide. I don't have time to babysit him right now. Our priority is finding the sword."</p><p>"Yes, my Queen."</p><p>"I'm going to the scrying pool to divine its location." Bassoon gestured towards Theodore and Oboe. "I want a torturer brought to twist a confession out of these two. Report any news to my Whispers, understood?"</p><p>The spriggan beat their chests and got to work. The Fair Lady turned to face Oboe.</p><p>"How very clever you must think you are. Yet in the end it will not matter. I will find it again, and once I do, I will introduce you to a world of pain you could never have imagined."</p><p>Theodore watched as Bassoon swept out the door into the hall, leaving them with the promise of suffering to come.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Episode 6 Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The torturer set down his toolkit on the floor. It opened like a tackle box to reveal an array of polished scalpels, pliers, and serrated tools organized with care. Theodore’s heart raced at the sight of the implements. They needed to get out of here, but the nymph guard had kicked away Oboe’s mantle before he had a chance to get ahold of it.</p><p>“This really is quite peculiar,” the torturer said. He was a tiny gray gnome dressed in a black cloak. “Our Lady usually prefers to do her own interrogation work. The situation must be very serious indeed! I don’t envy the guard responsible for this screw up. I’ll be seeing them later, if you get what I’m saying!”</p><p>He paused, as if expecting a laugh. When none came, he sighed and set up a ladder in front of Oboe. She was quiet, her face was angry but resolute. The gnome sparked a magic fire in his palm and used it to heat a knife. Oboe tensed, but did not show any fear.</p><p>Theodore wracked his brains for another way to escape but could not think of anything. Maybe the panic was getting to him, or maybe there wasn’t a way out. He wanted to think Oboe had a secret plan she hadn’t told him about, but he was certain she was telling the truth. She didn’t know and neither did he. Had one of the knights escaped? He hadn’t told them anything about the sword. What was going on?</p><p>“Welp, no time like the present!” The gnome scaled the ladder and pointed the knife at Oboe. “Would you say that you are attached to your belly button? I find most of my clients miss it a lot more than they expect!”</p><p>“Stop!” Theodore said. “I’ll tell you whatever you want! Just leave her alone!”</p><p>“Let’s not rush this,” the torturer said. “No one will believe the intel if you’re not maimed at least a little.”</p><p>Oboe glared but said nothing. Theodore watched, helpless, as the gnome leaned in with his knife. A scream.</p><p>The guard at the door fell forward. Her body petrified before crumbling to ash. A faun stepped through the door, dragging a sword after him.</p><p>“Fife!?” Oboe said, her eyes lighting up.</p><p>“What the?!” The gnome reared around to see what happened. Oboe took the opportunity to kick the ladder out from under him. It clattered to the floor and sent him rolling. The faun, Fife, swung the sword again at the torturer but his strike was so weak and sluggish that the gnome managed to dart between his legs and out the door.</p><p>“Dammit,” Fife said. He limped closer, looking exhausted. “Now we’re got even less time.” He chopped at Oboe’s chains. The glow running through them faded and in one breath Oboe looked revitalized. She tore off her bindings while Fife freed Theodore.</p><p>“What are you doing here??” Oboe said.</p><p>“There will be more spriggan coming,” Fife said. “Save the talking for later.”</p><p>“You’re… Oboe’s brother.” Theo said.</p><p>Fife thrust the sword into Theodore’s hands. “Take this. Destroy it. The Fair Lady is afflicted with the vorpal magic from this blade. She has stalled its affect by sealing the spell inside others, but if you melt the sword down the spell will be freed and she will die.”</p><p>“How did you get this?!” Theodore said.</p><p>“You two managed to provide an excellent distraction.”</p><p>“This was stuck inside a leshy,” Oboe said. “Does that mean…”</p><p>There was a flicker in Fife’s eye. He looked away. “What’s important is you take this and get away now.”</p><p>“Why are you helping us?” Oboe asked.</p><p>His shoulders sagged. “I don’t want to make the same mistake twice. I don’t want to abandon you. You’re right about Bassoon. She should not be in power. I’m going to take my girls and flee the Circle. I’m counting on you two to stop her.”</p><p>Oboe pulled her brother into a hug. “Fife…”</p><p>“We’re wasting time!” He pushed her away. “Get out of here before they come back! You have to escape!”</p><p>“Oh, it’s too late for that.”</p><p>The doors swung shut. The sky outside the balcony grew black as a cloud of ravens swarmed into the room. Oboe, Theodore and Fife flailed in the storm of pecking, scratching birds as Bassoon stepped back into the room from the balcony.</p><p>“I’ve already found you.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Episode 6 Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The Whispers fell like a plague. Theodore fought to protect his face and eyes as beaks and talons tore his bare skin.</p><p>“The door won’t open!” Fife said. Oboe threw her shoulder into it, grunting and straining, but it made no difference. They were cut off. A magic barrier shimmered just outside the balcony.</p><p>“How interesting.” Bassoon stepped towards them, veiled by the storm of wings. “Fife Legato. YOU took the sword? You’re nothing but a glorified clerk! You presume to oppose your Queen?”</p><p>Fife recoiled at being called out, but looked at Oboe. “I won’t let you harm my sister!”</p><p>Bassoon smirked. “I never realized you had a spine. Allow me to fix that.” She waved a hand, and a book case hurled itself at them from across the room. Fife threw out his arm and a translucent dome of magic formed around them. The book case exploded to splinters against the makeshift shield.</p><p>“Deputy!” Fife winced as ravens tore at his spell. “Use the sword! You need to slay the Fair Lady!”</p><p>Theodore’s grip on the weapon shook. His heart pounded. Visions of pooling blood flooded his mind. He stared at the broken blade. “I can’t!”</p><p>“You have to!” Fife said, straining to hold his shield up. “She’s going to kill us!”</p><p>“We can’t use it!” Oboe said. “You know how to fight! You showed me!”</p><p>Bassoon’s arm punched through the barrier like paper. She grabbed Fife by the throat. The spell failed and the ravens poured in.</p><p>“Pathetic.” The Fair Lady lifted Fife into the air. “Even as a traitor you’re useless. Let me give you a more fitting form.”</p><p>Writhing in her arms, Fife shrank away into a tiny worm. “There.” Bassoon laughed, and dropped him onto the floor.</p><p>“Fife!” Oboe moved to grab him, but dozens of ravens swept in to attack her. She shrieked and struggled to fight them off. Bassoon turned her attention towards Theodore. Helpless, he pointed the sword.</p><p>“My, how nostalgic.” Bassoon crept closer. Theodore adjusted his stance as she circled him, trying to remember every technique, Ella’s dying eyes blotting it all out. “You think you can kill me with that sword? You want to finish what your father started?” She bared her teeth through a manic smile. “I have lived for a thousand years. I have lost count of how many I have cut down. Just try it.”</p><p>Her left side was open. Theodore pivoted his foot and lunged, blade forward. Her posture shifted. Time crawled. He knew he had made the wrong move. She sidestepped the lunge. He needed to answer, to follow through, but his body wouldn’t listen. All he could think about was his father standing over him, covered in blood, as little Theo cried in the depths of Crookhole Mine.</p><p>Bassoon swatted her palm and knocked the sword clean out of Theodore’s hand by the flat of the blade. The sword slid across the floor to the far end of the room. Before he could blink, Bassoon’s fist came down on Theodore’s head like a mace. His head swam, his knees gave out, he fell.</p><p>The whole world went numb. His vision went unfocused. The only thing he could make out was the voices.</p><p>“Do you see your champion, daughter? The brave pawn you wagered could slay a Queen? Tell me: What does he mean to you, that you threw everything away for him?”</p><p>“Leave him alone!” Oboe said, her voice breaking.</p><p>“He’s worth more to you than your family, then? Worth more than your Queen?” Her hooves clipped across the floor.</p><p>Theodore tried to shake himself from his stupor. He pushed to stand, but couldn’t tell whether up was down. Blinking his vision back, his eyes cleared in time to see Bassoon wrap a tattered silk cloth around his neck. It was Oboe’s mantle.</p><p>“I want you to watch what you’ve made me do, daughter.”</p><p>She tightened the cloth into a knot. Theodore grabbed at his neck, wrestling to pull himself free, but it was no use. He gasped for breath. It was crushing his throat.</p><p>“No!!” Oboe shouted.</p><p>Bassoon only laughed. Theodore kicked, trying to think of a way out, but his mind was growing fainter. On the brink of blacking out, there was a roar. A muffled rumbling. The Whispers were screaming. The silk went slack. Something in the room had shifted. Theodore summoned the last of his strength to force his eyes open again.</p><p>It was massive. A behemoth. Something between a bull and a bear. Great pointed horns and pointed teeth. Claws scraping against the marble floor. It foamed at the mouth, snarling and furious.</p><p>“LEAVE THEO ALONE!!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Episode 6 Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Oboe bellowed as she smashed through the furniture, shrugging off the ravens as she charged at Bassoon. Grandmother dropped Theo. She held her arms up to protect herself as Oboe slammed a fist into her, and sent that hateful old cow tumbling into the far wall.</p><p>Oboe felt big. Bigger than she ever knew she could be. It took everything she had to hold onto this form. It couldn’t last. She didn’t care. Her anger boiled. All grandmother did was hurt people. Oboe wasn’t going to let her hurt Theo, or Fife, or anyone else. She heaved hot, snarling breaths and stalked closer.</p><p>Bassoon was laughing. Of course she was laughing. There was something wrong with her. She was broken. Oboe felt broken all her life. She spent her whole life feeling like trash her family had thrown away. That was a mistake. She should’ve listened to Thistle. Oboe wasn’t broken, it was the Circle.</p><p>“This is delicious.” Bassoon pulled herself from the rubble. Whispers dived from above, fusing back into grandmother’s body. Her form was shifting. “Yes, give me a reason. I haven’t cut loose in a hundred years.” Claws erupted from her finger tips as the last Whisper returned. Her arms and legs twisted into reptilian scales. Her mouth unhinged, a forked tongue flicked between rows of jagged teeth. “Entertain me, and I will grant you the death you crave.”</p><p>She lunged, a dragon large enough to fill the room. Oboe dug her claws into her and she answered by sinking her teeth into Oboe’s shoulder. They grappled, ripping bloody streaks through one another.</p><p>The ceiling cracked. The room was huge, but not huge enough for two giant beasts. Oboe pulled back. Theo was dragging himself away, but was about to get stepped on. She reared back and rammed Bassoon with her horns, trying to push her away from Theo.</p><p>“What’s this?” Bassoon snapped her jaws, mocking. “Afraid I’ll hurt the poor, helpless little human?” Oboe strained to keep Bassoon back, but her strength gave out. Bassoon shoved Oboe off her feet, and turned towards Theo.</p><p>“A victor cannot afford to pity the weak.” Flames licked along bassoon’s snout. She filled her lungs to breathe fire.</p><p>“No!!” Oboe leapt, and clamped Bassoon’s jaw shut just as flames escaped, and wrenched her head away.</p><p>A smile curled on grandmother’s lips, she forced her jaw open and spat a torrent of flames all over Oboe’s hands. The pain ran up every finger, searing her flesh. The agony filled every sense, deafening like alarm bells and cannon fire. Oboe barely noticed as Bassoon hurled her into the floor. Her magic failed. Oboe shrank back to normal, flat on her back. She stared at her hands, stiff and scorched black.</p><p>“No one is owed survival,” Bassoon said, smoke billowing from her nostrils. “You take it, or you die.”</p><p>“Shut up!” Oboe said, cringing through the pain. “Just, shut up! I hate you! I hate how you think! I’d rather die than listen to you!!”</p><p>Bassoon rolled her eyes. “So be it.” She aimed her claws at Oboe’s heart, and stabbed.</p><p>Chains rattled. Oboe opened her eyes. A length of conjured chains coiled around Bassoon’s wrist and leashed her to the wall.</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>Another took hold of her right wrist, wrenching her arm back. Tattered, burning strips of silk spun through the air, changing into chains that took hold of her legs. More and more piled on, binding her.</p><p>“Sister!” A tiny worm on the floor was speaking. It was right underneath Bassoon, magic pouring out of it. “I can’t hold her! You have to hurry!”</p><p>“Oboe!!” Theo said. Oboe looked. He had dragged himself to the far end of the room where the sword had gone. “Take it!” Theo threw the blade, and it slid all the way to Oboe’s side.</p><p>The pain to move her hands was excruciating, but she forced her fingers tight around the sword hilt. The magic inside it howled up her arm, starving. Bassoon’s eyes went wide. She yanked an arm, shattering one of the chains. There was no time. Oboe jumped into a sprint, rolling past as grandmother slammed a giant fist down. Oboe hopped off her forearm, and thrust the sword deep into Bassoon’s scaly breast. A heart-rending scream split the air as Oboe pulled the sword out again.</p><p>“You… you…” Bassoon’s breathing went shallow. “No. How could… I can’t die. I won’t die!!” She thrashed. An ashen color spread through body from the wound. She reached to grab the sword, to take it and seal its magic away again, but Oboe pulled away. “You little weed! You useless, nameless, stupid piece of shit! I’ll kill you!”</p><p>The sword clattered to the floor. Oboe fell to her knees. Her whole body hurt; she had nothing left. Bassoon lurched closer and twisted her arm back to attack, but before she could bring it down it hardened and froze. Whispers exploded out of her body, desperate to escape, but each turned to stone in the air and shattered against the ground.</p><p>“I’m the queen!” Bassoon said, her mouth growing rigid. “I won’t die! I… can’t…”</p><p>Her face split, crumbling to dust. Oboe watched, stunned, as the mound that was her grandmother burst. The ash blew across her face, resting in her fur. The Fair Lady's magic was snuffed out, like a roaring furnace that had gone ice cold. Oboe stared at the space Bassoon once stood. It did not seem real. She was dead, and they were alive.</p><p>Grandmother was right about one thing. Oboe felt no room in her heart for pity.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Episode 6 chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>There was a pounding at the door. The barrier failed the moment The Fair Lady stopped breathing. All that kept the spriggan at bay was a deadbolt lock.</p><p>Oboe bent down to touch Fife. Her whole body ached. It hurt to try and use her magic. She pushed past the stinging pain and reached to undo the knot Bassoon had tied. The spell came loose, and Fife took the shape of a faun again. He grabbed Oboe as her knees gave out.</p><p>“You did it,” he said. “I can’t believe we’re alive!”</p><p>The doors burst open. Armed spriggan poured into the room. Oboe shoved Fife away and grabbed the sword. “Get Theo,” she said, stepping forward to block their path.</p><p>Épée was at the head of the guard. Her beak hung open as her eyes scanned the destruction. “What… what is this?! What have you done?!”</p><p>“You know what happened,” she said, pointing the sword at them. “You felt it. We all felt it.” Her breathing was labored. “She’s dead. I killed her.”</p><p>Heads turned. Panicked murmurs. Some weapons lowered, others were readied. Fife helped Theo to his feet, and brought him close. Oboe tried to remember all the fighting advice Theo had given her. There were ten guards to fight. Maybe more coming. The sword gave her a chance, but she was at her limit. Theo and Fife were battered too.</p><p>“Oboe!” Theo reached out to her, leaning against Fife. “Are you okay?!”</p><p>“I’m fine.” She kept her eyes forward. “Can you fight?”</p><p>He hesitated. “I…” No. He was too sweet.</p><p>“Forget it.” Oboe tightened her grip. Theo couldn’t stand to hurt anyone. He cared about everyone. That’s not what they needed right now. They needed someone who was going to do what it took to survive.</p><p>“This isn’t real.” Épée’s eyes had glazed over. “She can’t be dead. The Lady was perfect. How could someone like you have killed her…?”</p><p>Oboe swiped the air with the sword. “I’ll show you.”</p><p>Épée drew her daggers. “You nameless weed! We will have your head for this!!”</p><p>“Do you think I’m afraid of you!?” Oboe said. “I just killed the Queen of the Fairies. You’re nothing to me! If you think you can stop me where she couldn’t, then let’s do this!”</p><p>Épée was trembling. She exchanged terrified glances with her troop. Their postures wilted. A spear was thrown to the floor, and then a sword. Every weapon clattered to the floor and the spriggans cleared away from their door, bowing. Even Theo was staring at her in awe.</p><p>“Let the others know.” Oboe said. “We’re leaving.” Cadets scurried off to spread the word. Oboe marched past the cowering fairies, leading Theo and Fife out into the hall.</p><p>“Sister,” Fife said. “You just admitted to Queen Slaying. The Titled will hear of this. They will never give your name back.”</p><p>“They can keep it."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Episode 6 Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Scouts spotted the Feymire forces slinking away into the Farbend before the King’s forces arrived to occupy the Fairy Circle. Their diplomats were abandoned, left in the capital to squirm. They were detained by the Knight Detectives for questioning.</p><p>“We’re going to have to redraw the maps,” Theodore said, leaning over the ramparts of the city walls. The Whirlwood was bigger now. The old spells around the Circle had died with bassoon, and space had unfolded. The Circle was no longer hidden. It was now a part of the valley just like it was hundreds of years ago. It stood out, with its palace of crysal, its shimmering lake, and sprawl of gnarled, verdant homes.</p><p>Prince Perceval joined Theodore. He seemed older now, dressed in his crown and robes. Together they stared at his changed Kingdom. “How did this happen?”</p><p>Fife stepped forward. “It’s all in the report I sent you. Forcing space to fold is costly magic. Bassoon must’ve taken a shortcut by tying the spells to her life force. It’s a common trick to save Fates. The tax payers will be furious when they hear about it.”</p><p>“No one cares!” Marla Whitesail said. Theodore had made sure the surviving knights from the investigation team were rescued and restored to human form. Though he was still worried about the spare Ranger Deputy uniform he had lost in the labyrinth which had not yet been recovered. “This was treason!” She prodded Fife in the chest. “You fairies secreted an enemy onto our doorstep! You plotted a coup! You killed Alex and Beverly! We need to teach the lot of you the Mother’s Justice! We should banish you, or lock you all up!”</p><p>Fife bristled. “Your Majesty, I implore you, do not do anything so rash. Things are volatile in the Circle now that the Fair Lady is dead. Our government is in shambles. The Titled are squabbling to take control. Seeing soldiers in our streets has everyone on edge. Fights have already broken out. My people are scared. If you enact a mass banishment, there will be panic, or revolt. We need the Fount to sustain a population of this size. We have nowhere to go.”</p><p>The prince grimaced at the situation. “Theodore, would you like to weigh in on this?”</p><p>Theodore adjusted his glasses, the spare set he didn't like as much. “Bassoon was responsible for this, and she’s dead. With Fife’s help, we’ve secured a great deal of evidence to identify co-conspirators. The City Watch has captured all the spies we are aware of, and have disenchanted the teleportation spells they were working on. I think it would be abhorrent to punish the entire Circle for the actions of corrupt leadership. Their government is unstable. We need to install a new leader of integrity and step away once things are secure.”</p><p>“I agree,” Perceval said. Marla threw her arms up in disgust behind him. “I want you in charge of this. You have the most experience working with the Whirlwood creatures, and I know I can trust you to be even handed. Take care so our friends in the Circle stay friends.”</p><p>Theodore sighed internally. Every day this job got bigger. Nevertheless, he nodded.</p><p>“Fife,” Perceval said. “You’ve been instrumental to averting a disaster. It took bravery to do what you did. You put yourself at great risk, and I hear you are being called a traitor. I want to assure you that the crown will do everything in its power to keep you and your family safe.”</p><p>Fife’s smile was grim. He gave a proper bow. “Thank you, your majesty.”</p><p>“Theo, I’ll expect updates on your progress. This matter is a priority. Let me know anything you need to make this work,” the Prince said.</p><p>“I understand,” Theodore said. “I’ll get started as soon as I’m able. There’s just a couple things I need to take care of first.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Episode 6 chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>A team of skeletons staggered to heft the three-tiered wedding cake up onto the long table.</p><p>“Careful with that, you numbskulls!” Giselle said, rushing to help them before it tipped over. They planted it together on the table. Giselle licked the frosting off her thumb and gagged at the taste.</p><p>Theodore looked over the food spread. Trays of strange ghast delicacies lined the tables in the churchyard alongside traditional human wedding foods. There were sweet cakes with dried fruits, ash-tarts with live worms, a simmering pot of spiced broth with beef balls, mandrake casserole and dry roasted newts with cricket. There was even entire barrel overflowing with chew bones. Theodore hoped it would be enough.</p><p>“Thank you for helping make this happen, Giselle,” Theodore said. “I know there are still villagers who are upset about this wedding.”</p><p>Giselle looked different than she did during the murder investigation. Her world-weary scowl had softened, and her black mourning dress was replaced with a floral gown. “They can be mad all they want.” She stuck up her nose. “The Parish owed me a favor, and this is the least I can do after what I did.” She shot a glare at the skeletons, who were picking at the hors d’oeuvres and idling.</p><p>“What are you doing?!” She said. “They’ll be coming out of the chapel any moment now! Get the band ready!”</p><p>Startled, the skeletons leapt to their feet and scrambled to scoop up their instruments. Giselle threw a torch into the bonfire pit and lit up the churchyard. Dina the troll leaned out the backdoor of the old stone chapel.</p><p>“Start the music! They’re coming out!”</p><p>With a last few frantic toots and string plucks to tune, the half dozen skeleton caterers burst into a blaring rendition of the song Joined by the Mother on a crashing tambourine, piping flutes, a hand drum, and a joyful violin.</p><p>The door swung open and the newlywed werewolves paraded out into the yard, hand in hand and both wrapped in a shawl together, with an entire swarm of creatures trailing after them. Shadow people, goblins, trolls, ghouls, terrors and bogeymen all flooded into the yard cheering and howling. The Parishioner was the last out the door, who looked like he was questioning all the life choices that led him to this moment.</p><p>“Your attention, everyone!” The priest said, raising his arms for quiet. The music petered out and the crowd calmed to a few errant whoops. “I will now remove the Joining Shawl, and reveal to you the couple who are joined now in the eyes of the Mother!”</p><p>He unpinned the clasp, and unwrapped the couple. “The marriage of Barghest Blackhound and Lola Newmoon is hereby sanctified. Henceforth they wished to be known as the Blackmoons.” He anointed them with scented oils to the rattling of the tambourine. “May the mother bless you with a long and happy life together.”</p><p>The music swelled back into a crescendo, and Barghest broke into happy tears. The host of creatures erupted into a jolly caterwaul and then descended on the buffet table like savages.</p><p>“I can’t believe you actually made it happen,” Barghest said, holding a tiny plate overloaded with tiny pastries. “I didn’t think you could.”</p><p>“It’s not as nice as one of the cathedrals in the city,” Theodore said, wishing he could’ve managed more.</p><p>“No. It’s perfect.” Lola said. “Thank you, Deputy.”</p><p>Theodore smiled, and excused himself. He searched the crowd but did not find who he was looking for.</p><p>“Has anyone seen Oboe?”</p><p>Giselle sniffed at a dish of seasoned cow eyes with distrust. “Your fairy friend? She brought the wine casks like I asked, but asked to leave. She seemed upset, so I let her go.”</p><p>Theodore furrowed his brow. “Which way did she go?”</p><p>“Toward the River Wander,” she said. “You ought to check on her.”</p><p>Nodding, Theodore left the party to search for her.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Episode 6 Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The wedding party was a rumble of music in the distance, bright with lantern glow against the moonless night. It was all so loud, so happy. Oboe had to look away. She didn’t belong there. Sitting, she peered across the river into the dark, and wished she could stop thinking.</p><p>Boots crunched along the river bank. A light had wandered away from the party and found her. Oboe blinked. Theo set his lantern down and sat next to her.</p><p>“…They started serving the food,” Theo said, leaning in to find her eyes. “There’s all sorts of interesting dishes. Have you tried ghast berries? I’d never heard of them. They scream when you eat them! Scared me half to death. You should’ve seen!”</p><p>Oboe hugged her knees. “I’m not hungry.”</p><p>Crickets sang on the far shore. She couldn’t look at him. He sidled closer.</p><p>“You seem upset,” he said. “Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>She curled tighter. “Why aren’t you mad at me?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>She looked up. “It’s been two weeks. You act like nothing happened.”</p><p>“What do you mean? There’s too much happening.” His laugh was anxious. “We have so much to do! The Circle is a mess. The fairies are fighting over who should lead. Others are angry about the military occupation. I’m terrified it’s going to lead to violence. The prince wants me to fix it all, on top of the backlog of work I’ve neglected since all this started! There’s hardly been a chance to breathe.”</p><p>Oboe clenched her lips. He was doing it again. “No, Theo, No. That’s not it. I lied to you! I turned you into a bug! I kept secrets from you! You almost died, and it was all my fault, and you act like you don’t even care!”</p><p>Theo stiffened. “You explained what happened. She manipulated you. When the time came, you did the right thing.”</p><p>“You told me not to hurt anyone,” she said. “I killed her.”</p><p>Pain flashed in Theo’s face. He shook it away. “She was going to kill us. You had no choice.”</p><p>“No.” Oboe peered into the dark. “I wanted to do it. I’m glad she’s dead. I hope it hurt. I hope the Mother of Magic makes her suffer.” Oboe let out a shaky breath and shivered from the cold. “Theo, I’m scared.”</p><p>"Scared?" He placed an arm on her shoulder. “Why?”</p><p>“Grandmother told me I’m like her. That’s why she picked me. She said I’m wicked, deep down.”</p><p>Theo shook his head. “I know you better than she did. That’s not who you are.”</p><p>It was hard to swallow. “…You said we need to fix the Circle, right? I don’t want to. I hate them. I shouldn’t, but I do! I want it to fall apart, I want them to suffer! I think that and I feel like her.” She shut her eyes to hold back the tears. “I don’t want to be like her, Theo! I don’t want to be like this! But maybe I am! Maybe this is the real me!”</p><p>He pulled her into a hug. Her face fell against his soft sweater, catching her tears. The embrace stole her breath.</p><p>“I’m scared too,” Theo said, and let go of a deep breath. “I don’t want to be like my father, but he’s part of me. I don’t want to kill anyone. But sometimes there isn’t a choice.” He sighed. “If it weren’t for you, we’d both be dead. Every time I’ve screwed up, you’ve been there to catch me. That’s how I know you’re good, Oboe.”</p><p>She gripped his shirt. “Will you catch me? Promise me you won’t ever let me be like her!”</p><p>“Only if you keep making sure I don’t do anything stupid.”</p><p>She nodded. “…Okay.”</p><p>“Then we’ve got a deal,” He said.</p><p>Oboe held onto him. She felt a spark of warmth come back in her heart. She still wanted to cry, but it was a better sort of crying. She wanted to stay like this forever.</p><p>“So.” Theo coughed. “The party is still going. I don’t know if there will be any food left, but there’s dancing.”</p><p>“Um.” She let go, embarrassed. “I don’t know how to dance.”</p><p>“That’s okay.” He stood, and offered a hand to help her up. “I don’t either.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Episode 6 Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Oboe swung Theodore off his feet as the music picked up. There was nothing to do but hold on as she spun, laughing as the violinist bounced between aching pulls of the bow to mad merry-making. It was like the happiest funeral dirge he had ever heard. She caught sight of the face he was making and let him fall against her shoulder, snorting and giggling at him. Apart from the nausea, Theodore was happy. After everything that had happened, it warmed his heart to see Oboe back to her old self again.</p><p>Burt the skeleton rattled his finger bones against his drum as the song came to a flourishing finish. “Alright. Looks like we wore you all out.” He handed the flutist a mandolin. “How about a slow one until you catch your breath? Any requests?”</p><p>“Entombed with you!” Someone called from the crowd.</p><p>“No! Do Hold my Claws by the Sweet Fiend!”</p><p>Lola pulled an exhausted looking Bhargest back into the yard. “Do you know Stars in My Dark?”</p><p>“Bride gets to pick!” Burt said and swept his arm into the air. Gentle, lingering string chords filled the air. The tambourine player startled Theodore with her deep, rich singing voice. Together, Theodore and Oboe wobbled in what he could only hope was approximate to correct.</p><p>Oboe pressed her cheek to his chest. Theodore felt a bit awkward. The song was meant for couples. He had to admit it was nice, though.</p><p>“Hey Theo?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Thanks. For everything. For being there. …I never had a friend like you. Or many at all, really.”</p><p>He couldn’t help but chuckle. “Yeah. Me too.”</p><p>“Um…” Her hands tightened. “Do you—“</p><p>The music stopped with a squelch, replaced with the sound of clanking chain mail. The singer trailed off into a mumble, staring. Theodore turned around to see the Knight Detective, Conrad Whitechain, marching onto the scene with a personal guard.</p><p>He assessed the crowd through narrowed eyes. “Why are there ghasts so close to the South Manor?”</p><p>Giselle pushed her way to the front. “They are guests here! What’s it to you?!”</p><p>Conrad gave her a skeptical look. “This is a violation,” he said. “Ghasts aren’t to come within a league of government farmland. We can’t risk it being spoiled by hexes.”</p><p>Theodore stepped away from Oboe. “There’s nothing to be concerned about! They’re trustworthy. I gave them permission!”</p><p>“Of course you did.” The Knight Detective rubbed his face. “Another of your questionable decisions. Which brings me to why I am here.” He reached into his drake-skin coat, and whipped out a formal document. “Ranger Deputy Grayweather. I’ve come to inform you that you are hereby stripped of your rank and authority.”</p><p>“What??” Oboe said. The surrounding ghasts gasped and murmured. There were shouts of ‘no!’ and growls. Conrad’s guards kept a hand ready at their sword hilts.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Theodore said, taking the document. “I am on official orders from the crowned prince to resolve the crisis in the Fairy Circle!”</p><p>He tilted his hat up to glare blades at him. “Perceval’s authority is still provisional at best. He is a child. I don’t care if he pardoned you for your crimes. You abetted him in abandoning his duties. You put the whole kingdom at risk for reasons that still are not clear.” He sneered. “A man like you is not fit to serve Laien.”</p><p>“Says who!?” Oboe stormed up, getting right in Conrad’s face. “Theo is the smartest, most wonderful Ranger Deputy we ever had! I’m not letting you take him away from us!!”</p><p>There was nods and snarls of agreement behind her. The guards drew their swords.</p><p>“Oboe! Don’t!” Theodore said, eyeing the weapons.</p><p>“Why should I?! Do you hear all these awful things he’s saying about you??”</p><p>Theodore scanned the document, realizing what he was holding. It was a formal dismissal, signed by a Justice. The Knight Detective had found the same loophole Theodore had meant to use months ago. Theodore did not possess the Advanced Knight Training certificate, a mandatory credential for the position of Ranger Deputy. Conrad noticed the look on Theodore’s face, and smirked.</p><p>“You aren’t qualified, Grayweather. I want you out of the Whirlwood by the end of the week, or I’ll have you dragged out.”</p><p>“No!” Oboe stomped her hoof. “You can’t do this!”</p><p>“He can,” Theodore said, feeling faint. “This is binding, and effective immediately.” He wracked his brain to think of some way to fight this, but the law was firm and clear on the matter.</p><p>“This is just a start,” Conrad said. “You’re under investigation. I’m going to get to the bottom of your crimes. I won’t let a lying, treacherous sneak like you twist the fate of Laien.” He waved his hand, and the knights sheathed their swords.</p><p>“Until then…” He led his men away. “Enjoy your party.”</p><p>The wedding reception stood in stunned silence. The mood had been killed. Theodore stared at the dismissal form, wondering what he was going to do.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>